


So yeah, the SonicGossipClub

by Homeboundstudios



Series: SonnY-bOy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Club Rouge, Death in later chapters, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeboundstudios/pseuds/Homeboundstudios
Summary: Sonic makes a group chat full of weird happenings, mostly centered around certain things:Shadow & Sonic are piningRouge & Knuckles are lovebirdsAmy & Blaze are roommatesAnd Silver wants Sonic dead.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SonnY-bOy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741825
Comments: 75
Kudos: 133





	1. yes

**Author's Note:**

> WayCool: Sonic  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> Rosey: Amy  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> MilesPerHour: Tails

** WayCool ** created a group

 ** WayCool ** named the group **SonicGossipClub**

_** WayCool ** _ added **_AJewelInHistory, OwTheEdge, Rosey, MilesPerHour, PumpkinHill_**

**WayCool: we r so doing this**

**OwTheEdge: It's 3 in the morning.**

**WayCool: didn't ask.**

**OwTheEdge: Didn't ask if you asked.**

**WayCool: didn't ask if you asked if I asked**

**OwTheEdge: I can do this all day.**

**AJewelInHistory: But you won't because I'll have no choice but to leave this chat.**

**WayCool: nooo :(**

**AJewelInHistory: That's what I thought. ^3^**

**AJewelInHistory: Anyway, will you two get over your little lover's quarrel so I can sleep soundly**

**OwTheEdge:Whatever. And don't call it a lover's quarrel**

**AJewelInHistory: U know you blush when I call it that**

**WayCool: Shadz I can literally feel you scoffing through my phone screen**

**OwTheEdge: Hah.**

**WayCool: do mine eyes deceive me?! did the Ultimate Crybaby laugh?**

**OwTheEdge: lol.**

**Rosey: hiiii < 3**

**OwTheEdge: fuck**

**WayCool: yo Ames!!! wuts up**

**Rosey: Nun. got a new roommate, she's a work in progress.**

**WayCool: elaborate**

**OwTheEdge: Please don't**

**Rosey: well, she's super cute and sweet yet reserved, and she likes this coffee place, I think she works there. I think she might be into her co-worker.:(( upsetting**

**WayCool: ah, the classic 'my crush isn't gay' dilemma. i feel bad because i've heard mine likes guys**

**OwTheEdge: Who's your crush?**

**Rosey: but she really seems to fancy him and I think she actually was talking about me to him based on this one time I went in to get coffee**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic**

**WayCool: oh dang Ames, that's no good. ask her about their relationship >:) get the deets and share**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic please who is it**

**Rosey: I might just eavesdrop later wish me luck!!**

**OwTheEdge: Or just ask her what her sexual orientation is.**

**Rosey: no!! she'll think I'm weird. you don't just ask your crush their sexuality and expect them to not think it's weird!! they would be like, 'that's weird, mind your own beeswax >:('**

**OwTheEdge: No, they would not.**

**WayCool: hey Shadz?** **wuts** **ur sexuality** ****

**OwTheEdge: None of your damn business, hedgehog. Keep your peculiar questions to yourself.**

**WayCool: case closed**

**Rosey: oh, this is hopeless!!! i'll just ask her her sexuality today, since she's not like mr stoic over here. byee**

**WayCool: i'm** **signin** **off too. 'cya!!**

**OwTheEdge:Goodbye.**

**OwTheEdge: wait**

_Later that day.._

**PumpkinHill: yo?!**

**MilesPerHour: Hey?!**

**AJewelInHistory: ???**

**OwTheEdge: I'm going to kill everyone here and then myself.**

**PumpkinHill: LOL**

**Rosey: she's bi Shadow you were right, I should have just asked her from the getgo**

**PumpkinHill: oh tht Blaze grl er whatever**

**AJewelInHistory: Sober up babe**

**AJewelInHistory: and**

**OwTheEdge: BLAZE?!**

**AJewelInHistory: Interesting choice of attraction, hon.**

**Rosey: Oh, you guys know her?**

**PumpkinHill: no**

**OwTheEdge: Yes we do! She dragged Sonic off to fight Dr. Eggman Nega once.**

**Rosey: o yeah!**

**AJewelInHistory: Knux?  
**

**PumpkinHill: what**

**AJewelInHistory: Meet me at the bar? ;3**

**MilesPerHour: Ew not in the GC guys**

**Rosey: loll what's wrong with it?**

**WayCool: lmao. lmao. lmao. lmao. lmao. lmao**

**PumpkinHill: yes ;)**

**WayCool: lmao. lmao. lmao. lmao. lmao.**

**OwTheEdge: Stop I swear**

**WayCool: waedgweufbhdbwiuagehfgwiufgwfwrd**

**OwTheEdge: Stop being an idiot. That's an order**

**MilesPerHour: You good, Sonic?**

**WayCool: Adwgdgewufywy Siri stop sending message now**

**AJewelInHistory: ...**

**PumpkinHill: ok**

**OwTheEdge: ...**

**Rosey: ehm**

**MilesPerHour: Maurice**

**Rosey: huh??**

**WayCool: enuwehfuwehfwujekd Siri need Siri send message Siri turn off oo2ejd**

**MilesPerHous: Okay something's wrong!**

**PumpkinHill: WDYMMMMMM**

**MilesPerHour: He always throws a fit when I call him by his old middle name ( he changed it )**

**AJewelInHistory: ....??? Okay??**

**OwTheEdge: Blue's called Maurice spam it in the chat**

**Rosey: Maurice**

**PumpkinHill: Maurice**

**WayCool: hahhahahah get the police? hahahahahaha Siri send Siri turn off Siri what the fuckospdpsjdmoejsm**

**AJewelInHistory: Woah what? The police?**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck Sonic where are you?**

**WayCool: ahahhd eish green idio sinisndjfnfnffnfn ouch och ow what the hell ha stupid ha Siri turn off right now fuck you Siri**

**PumpkinHill: yo?!?**

**Rosey: uhm? Sonic??**

**MilesPerHour: He's not in his room!**

**OwTheEdge: So then where the FUCK is he??**

**AJewelInHistory: Do you guys think he's just joking around or?**

**WayCool: who?**

**PumpkinHill: Hey**

**WayCool: hi**

**OwTheEdge: What were you just doing?**

**Rosey: Sonic?**

**AJewelInHistory: Big Blue??**

**MilesPerHour: Bro??**

**PumpkinHill: yo**

**WayCool: wsp Knux**

**OwTheEdge: Okay, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?**

**MilesPerHour: Soniccc!**

**WayCool: WOAH why is everyone yelling?! just kinda had a fight with an old enemy n my Siri wouldn't turn the hell off and it kept interrupting the fight. the fight was chill it's cool I only almost died like eight times!!**

**OwTheEdge: You're so fucking stupid, who was it**

**Rosey: SIGH OF RELIEF!**

**AJewelInHistory: Jeez, good thing you're okay, hon.**

**WayCool: @OwTheEdge Scourge**

**PumpkinHill: shiiiiit**

**OwTheEdge: Stupid, stupid. Are you injured at all?**

**WayCool: aww, does edgelord care about widdle owld me?**

**Rosey: AAAAWWWWWW**

**AJewelInHistory: Lmao Shad get your mans ; >**

**MilesPerHour: Awe!! so cute**

**PumpkinHill: AweeeE!!!!**

**OwTheEdge: NO!**

**WayCool: I'm flattered, Faker, but you're not *LOOKS AT YOU* cute enough.**

**OwTheEdge: Shut the fuck up I will yank your own vocal cords out through yoour goddamn ass then shove them back up. Kill yourself.**

**WayCool: LMAO no, saying that automatically made you less cute**

**AJewelInHistory: SHADOW! HOLD SOME RESTRAINT WILL YOU?**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh wait he looks very upset now,**

**MilesPerHour: Woah what?**

**PumpkinHill: who**

**AJewelInHistory: Shadow! I can see through his window. He looks like he's gonna break something. Keep in mind his shit is expensive ;00**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck you, I'm not, leave now**

**WayCool: oh shit, Shady Boy!!! noooo**

**PumpkinHill: why would you cry when weed**

**WayCool: stfu Knuckles you're no help goddammit**

**OwTheEdge: I'm going to kill every last one of you**

**WayCool: no no it's okay I didn't mean it!! you're like, super cuuute! the cuuuutest!**

**AJewelInHistory: He's smiling now, aww**

**OwTheEdge: Get the fuck away from my window, I can see you**

**Rosey: this is so sweet**

**AJewelInHistory: Fine. back to the apartment it is!**

**WayCool: Shad do you cry? that would be so cute**

**OwTheEdge: no**

**Rosey: I've witnessed it first hand!**

**OwTheEdge: :/**

**Rosey: .. I _also_ just realized you're not even an Edgehog after all!**

**PumpkinHill: shkdfsiuwef yes he is wha??**

**Rosey: but we hug him all the time. sure, he complains a bit but that's just his ego. Any Edgelord would scream for us to not touch him!! First rule of edgy**

**Rosey: ... guys?**

**AJewelInHistory: How dare**


	2. sliver the hedgeheddhgddhdd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sLiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic: WayCool  
> Tails: MilesPerHour  
> Amy: Rosey  
> Rouge: AJewelInHistory  
> Shadow: OwTheEdge  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles

**OwTheEdge: Amy**

**Rosey: yes?**

**OwTheEdge: Blaze's friend. What did he look like?**

**PumpkinHill: Where's this going**

**Rosey: Two large silver quills, chest fluff like you**

**WayCool: I love chest fur it's so cute**

**OwTheEdge: I got a new roommate who fits that description and is best friend's with a, 'Blaze the Kitty Cat,' as he says**

**Rosey: picture**

_**OwTheEdge sent a photo: twinkassbitch.jpg** _

( The picture showed a sleeping Silver the Hedgehog, who was sitting on a gray couch by a box. )

**Amy: it's him!!! that's so cool what a coinky-dink!!!**

**OwTheEdge: I sat down to talk with him, and he told me about this coffee shop he worked at, and his best friend Blaze. And, btw, she apparently yearns for someone he won't tell me about. So we know she at least doesn't like him.**

**Rosey: oh sweet!**

**AJewelInHistory: But does _he_ like _her_ ?**

**OwTheEdge: I wouldn't think so. He's made various attempts to flirt with me. It's pathetic, but I can tell he's trying. Decided to go easy on him, and, well.**

**PumpkinHill: ... And well what?**

**OwTheEdge: I took pity on him and decided I'd get some coffee with him when he's off his shift. I guess it's a date.**

**WayCool: what the fuck**

**WayCool: no.**

**WayCool: stop**

**WayCool: i've been trying for years and I could never get this**

**WayCool: are you serious?!**

**OwTheEdge: Yes, why?**

**AJewelInHistory: Definitely should not have shared that part. you've always been awfully dense for an Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PumpkinHill: I literally saw that kid making out with a convicted murderer at a park at 2 am**

**Rosey: why were you at a park at 2 am**

**PumpkinHill: don't worry about it.**

**MilesPerHour: Why is Sonic sobbing in the basement surrounded by edgy teen drawings, guys?**

**MilesPerHour: What did you do to him?**

**Rosey: it was Shadow!**

**OwTheEdge: What??**

**AJewelInHistory: Indeed it was. Scroll up and read, little kit**

**PumpkinHill: Sonic ur a real great dude he's missing out on u tryna fuck him 4ever shad ur a dick ur name doesn't deserve to be capitalized**

**Rosey: whooo! Go knuckles**

**MilesPerHour: Shadow is going bye-bye- for a while**

**OwTheEdge: What?! What did I do?!**

**OwTheEdge: Seriously what did I do??**

**_OwTheEdge is banned for 12 hours._ **

**Rosey: juuuustice!**

**PumpkinHill: evrrrrybuddy clappp**

**AJewelInHistory: I'm literally right next to you I just told you how to spell everybody you high fucker**

**Rosey: *CLAPS AND OOOF***

**AJewelInHistory: defeated clap**

**MilesPerHour: I cannot believe this**

**AJewelInHistory: Yeah, me neither. they've been at each other flirting for what, like, the past year? what's gotten _into_ Shadow? I mean, I know he's dense as hell, but. I'll figure him out**

**Rosey: maybe he just fell out of love with Sonic and into love with Silver, like I fell out of love with Sonic**

**Rosey: wait can he see the chat?**

**MilesPerHour: Nope! :) We can say anything, and he won't be able to see it, even after he's unbanned, he won't be able to see what we've typed during the time he** _was_ **banned. And, probable theory Amy. But, at the same time, he did say it was because he was** **pitying** **Silver.**

**PumpkinHill: and how's my best buddy doing?**

**MilesPerHour: Sonic? He locked the basement door and now he's blasting Billy Eilish songs. He took all of my crayons and he's sliding edgy colorings under the door**

**_WayCool has changed their name to SonicSez_ **

**SonicSez: hey kids, if your friends start smothering you and bullying your longtime crush because they rejected you, that's nooo good!**

**PumpkinHill: oh I love Sonic Sez!!!!**

**MilesPerHour: Everyday, someone gets rejected by somebody they may have a crush on, and, well, that's okay! It just means they're not the one**

**Rosey: 0o0**

**SonicSez: just remember to tell your obsessive friends that it's okay, even though it might hurt a little, because at least the crush can be happy. roll credits**

**PumpkinHill: nice little blast to the past I loved it tysm 10/10**

**AJewelInHistory: ...??**

**SonicSez: don't worry about it**

**SonicSez: I just realized you guys banned Shadow lol**

**PumpkinHill: clap now**

**Rosey: *CLAPS***

**AJewelInHistory: clap clap.**

**SonicSez: **CLAPS LOUDLY****

**MilesPerHour: (Claps normally)**

**PumpkinHill: so about the Billie Eilish music?**

_Three hours later..._

**Rosey: OMG guys! update on Blaze!**

**SonicSez: SPILL**

**PumpkinHill: Please do, I need to know what happened**

**Rosey: I asked her if she was interested in going out to dinner with me and she was like yeah!!! and she smiled it was so cutee**

**SonicSez: yesss! slay!!**

**PumpkinHill: That's great Amy, jurt don't try for kids too early**

**Rosey: I swear**

**PumpkinHill: Don't swear :)**

**SonicSez: HA**

**Rosey: I hate all of you**

**PumpkinHill: You love us**

**Rosey: hmph**

**SonicSez: knew it**

**MilesPerHour: Hey guys**

**SonicSez: hey little buddy!!!**

**PumpkinHill: Hey, Tails**

**MilesPerHour: Have you guys seen Ivo**

**SonicSez: I haven't heard that name since**

**MilesPerHour: Eggman**

**PumpkinHill: Robotnik? No, surprisingly. Some kind of vacation?**

**MilesPerHour: I can add him here tho :))** ****

**SonicSez: why would you ever do that**

**MilesPerHour: We can bully him or befriend him and stop him from his evil schemes:)) worked with Metal**

**SonicSez: no it didn't!**

**MilesPerHour: What do you mean?**

**MilesPerHour: Does he not text you guys Eggman's evil schemes?**

**PumpkinHill: No! What the hell!**

**MilesPerHour: Oops:) Seems like it only worked for me**

**SonicSez: grrr**

**MilesPerHour: Anyway, he won't be able to see what we've been talking about once I add him**

**SonicSez: wait**

**PumpkinHill: Please reconsider**

_MilesPerHour has added MeanBeanMachine_


	3. Robotnik is great. Robotnik is powerful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fatherly eggyboi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic: SonicSez  
> Eggman: MeanBeanMachine  
> Amy: Rosey  
> Rouge: AJewelInHistory  
> Tails: MilesPerHour  
> Knuckles: PumpkinHill  
> Shadow: OwTheEdge

**MeanBeanMachine; Where the actual hell**

**PumpkinHill: Yo, Eggman**

**MeanBeanMachine; Who the actual hell**

**PumpkinHill: I'm Knuckles**

**SonicSez: Sonic**

**MilesPerHour: Tails**

**MeanBeanMachine: Why the actual hell**

**SonicSez: I made this group for my friends, enemies, and anyone else who's straight or gay or in or out between**

**MeanBeanMachine: Hm.**

**MeanBeanMachine: But what are the motives behind adding me here?**

**PumpkinHill: Tails made us let him add you**

**SonicSez: yeah but we can still be great buddies anyway!!**

**MeanBeanMachine: Who else is in here?**

**MilesPerHour: Shadow's in here but I banned him for a while for doing something bad, Rouge is, and and Amy is**

**SonicSez: we'll definitely be adding more people in here tho**

**MeanBeanMachine: I do not wish to stay and play your stupid games any longer. Goodbye.**

**MilesPerHour: Eggman please**

**MilesPerHour: We just wanna joke around with you!**

**SonicSez: c'mon Egghead, I love my enemies as much as my friends!**

**PumpkinHill: Also I haven't forgotten any of the times where you referred to Sonic as your son on accident. Perfect blackmail material.**

**SonicSez: yeah c'mon you can adopt me and we can even still fight and you can still do your stupid shit that we always stop and I will still stop you n shit c'mon**

**MeanBeanMachine: Fine. But, only because I don't need anyone finding out about those times.**

**SonicSez: yess thank you I owe you one dad**

**SonicSez: I meant to say bro okay**

**PumpkinHill: This is so heartwarming.**

**MilesPerHour: Ivo please adopt him it would be so cute**

**MeanBeanMachine: I already have Bocoe to look after and he already gets on my nerves, are you serious?**

**MilesPerHour: Ouch. Sorry to hear**

**SonicSez: Can we add Shadow back**

**MilesPerHour: Sure, he's been gone long enough**

_**OwTheEdge has been unbanned** _

**OwTheEdge: Oh thank Chaos, perfect timing**

**PumpkinHill: WDYM?**

**OwTheEdge: Well, I'm sitting here with Silver, and everything seemed fine until I mentioned I knew Sonic, and he magically lost all interest and muttered something about some kind of trigger. Now we're both here awkwardly sitting on our phones while Blaze stares at us nervously from the counter.**

**SonicSez: YES!! FUCK YES!!!**

**Rosey: finally something I can comment on! HAHAHAHHAHAHA GOOD YOU GOSHDANG LOSER YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FATE**

**MeanBeanMachine: Silver? That annoying Hedgehog who would come back in time to annoy me about the future every two days?**

**AJewelInHistory: Okay so hi Doctor, this is Rouge, and, you know him?**

**MeanBeanMachine: Hello, Rouge. And, yes, I do. He's young and immature. A** **telekinetic** **prince from a broken future.**

**MilesPerHour: Interesting...**

**OwTheEdge: Okay, 1 Why is the Doctor here and 2 What did I originally do to get banned?**

**Rosey: 1 Sonic's apparent 'father figure' or something and 2 Iykyk smh**

**AJewelInHistory: 1. Because he is and 2. Don't go out with other guys while there is a guy hitting on you on the daily yet your too dense to realize.**

**SonicSez: Amy and Rouge tysm < 3**

**OwTheEdge: OKAY 3 Mrs. Rose, why did you refer to Robotnik as Sonic's, 'father figure?!' And, 4 I'm not dense I would be able to tell if someone hit on me**

**SonicSez: 3 man he's always been the only real adult in my life. as a kid (back when I** **couldn't** **talk, when Amy was 8 and I was 12) I kinda thought, man. if he was a good guy, he'd be a smart dad. and once when I finally started talking I called him dad and it threw him off really bad lol. I never really hated him. I don't hate anyone! I could tell he'd always go easy on me then get harder as we went on**

**MeanBeanMachine: You guys are calling me out for too much now quit it. I wasn't actually trying to hurt you, all I knew was you were some kid trying to get in my way, you couldn't even talk!**

**OwTheEdge: But you guys are enemies??**

**Rosey: .. exactly.**

**OwTheEdge: At least I'm not the only one concerned**

**OwTheEdge: Rouge get the fuck back to your mission, I just got a message from Omega that you were sneaking off**

**AJewelInHistory: Dammit**

**SonicSez: egghead also saved me from drowning once, believe it or not!! big seller** ****

**Rosey: ._.**

**Rosey: still don't get it but how nice!! ^_^**

**OwTheEdge: Me too Maria**

**OwTheEdge: I mean Amy**

**AJewelInHistory: You really need to start remembering people because of who they are instead of because their Maria-like qualities**

**OwTheEdge: You can't make me do anything.**

**SonicSez: I now love three people in this group**

**OwTheEdge: Who are those three people?**

**MeanBeanMachine: Hmmm, I wonder.**

**SonicSez: New dad, little bro, and my super dense love interest < 3**

**OwTheEdge: Who is your love interest?!!**

**Rosey: heehee**

**MeanBeanMachine: I've got to go work on a project. And Sonic, don't rough up the Jackal Squad too much next time you break in, they were really messed up after last time.**

**SonicSez: Got it! See ya!**

**AJewelInHistory: Goodbye Doctor. I should be going as well, I am on a mission, after all. Goodbye. < 3** ****

**OwTheEdge: Guys?! Sonic who is it?**

**MilesPerHour: Bye guyssss**

**OwTheEdge: PROWER WHO IS IT**

**PumkinHill: I'll meet you guys at Chez Amy for dinner.**

**SonicSez: yep! see ya then! bye you guys**

**OwTheEdge: SONIC**


	4. A Drug Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no drugs around here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic: SonicSez  
> Eggman: MeanBeanMachine  
> Amy: Rosey  
> Rouge: AJewelInHistory  
> Tails: MilesPerHour  
> Knuckles: PumpkinHill  
> Shadow: OwTheEdge

**MilesPerHour: I'm babey.**

**AJewelInHistory: Yes but explain**

**SonicSez: lmao does there rlly have to be an explanation**

**AJewelInHistory: nah**

**MilesPerHour: I'm going to visit Knuckles :)**

**AJewelInHistory: !! Me too!**

**SonicSez: i cant im doin shit**

**OwTheEdge: What 'shit' are you doing?**

**SonicSez: i wish u but its stupid paperwork for a police case**

**OwTheEdge: You wish what**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh! what's the case about?**

**SonicSez: sum guy fuckin trashed an entire thrift store and sumhow all the cameras were disabled before they could catch who**

**AJewelInHistory: shiiiiit**

**MilesPerHour: Dang! Must be some drunk lol?**

**OwTheEdge: Either someone under the influence, or just some nutcase.**

**MeanBeanMachine: You won't like it when you find out who did it.**

**AJewelInHistory: Lmao so bearnstein Bears huh**

**SonicSez: bearstain***

**AJewelInHistory: no**

**SonicSez: search it**

**OwTheEdge: Okay.**

**AJewelInHistory: WHAT THE HELL IM gONNA KILL MYSE**

**OwTheEdge: We don't use that language around here, miss.**

**AJewelInHistory: fuck u I do what I want.**

**MeanBeanMachine: You really won't like it.**

**Rosey: :) hi**

**OwTheEdge: Oh my fucking Chaos.**

**SonicSez: sup ames**

**AJewelInHistory: Hello, pink.**

**Rosey: tell Knux I said hi!**

**MilesPerHour: I will!**

**SonicSez: ass**

**MeanBeanMachine: what**

**.............**

**AJewelInHistory: GUYS IM FUCKINF SOBBING**

**OwTheEdge: What?**

**SonicSez: lmao wat**

**AJewelInHistory: KNUCKLES IS FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS HE HASN'T MOVED FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES SINCE WE'VE BEEN HERE HE SMELLS VERY BADLY OF ALCOHOL AND THERES WEED AND SHIT.**

**OwTheEdge: WHat the fuck! Take him to a fucking hospital! Know what? I'm going to Chaos Control there.**

**SonicSez: NO NO WTF IS THS A JOKE**

**AJewelInHistory: ITS NOT!!! TAILS IS shaKING AND SOBBING THIS ISN'T OKAy**

**Rosey: Holy HECK YOU GUYS BETTER TAkE ME TO THE HOSPITAL WITH YOU**

**SonicSez: ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO**

**OwTheEdge: FINE I'LL GET YOU GUYS, BE PATIENT!**

**..............**

_**SonicGossipClub** _

_**9:56 PM** _

**MeanBeanMachine: How is the Echidna?**

**SonicSez: ok so imf sobbin but hdes doin decent. not dead but theres a high risk**

**OwTheEdge: I am literally having to cradle Blue right now, so you know it's serious. Knuckles' pulse has been all over the place.**

**Rosey: THis is literally the worst thing to happen in so long... I'll never financially recover from thsis**

**MilesPerHour: NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, AMY!**

**Rosey: Sorry, sorry!!**

**SonicSez: ima fucki g pass out from dehydration frm sbbing so mch**

**OwTheEdge: Omg he's nuzzling into my chest fluff**

**MeanBeanMachine: I am really sorry this has happened to you all.. Perhaps after he's let out of the hospital, before rehab, if he goes, you could bring him to my lab. I could use some special healing mixture I got. I use it all the time.**

**SonicSez: i mean sure**

**OwTheEdge: Omggg his muzzle is against my neck I'm dying**

**AJewelInHistory: I don't see why not, Doctor. We will be there.**

.......................

The Doctor stood from the entrance to his base as the Mobians, red-eyed from crying, walked toward him, Knuckles, looking regretful and really shaken up. Disappointed in himself.

Ivo silently turned, walking inside and hearing them follow. He shut the entrance afterward.

Robotnik lead the silent group of Mobians toward the room, hands folded behind his back as he did so. He could hear Tails whimper slightly. It made him feel guilty.. But it had to be done.

It would be better this way.

He lead the Echidna to sit in the cushioned chair, handing him the cup of liquid. Knuckles sighed quietly, before drinking it.

He was immediately knocked out.

The group's eyes widened and they shifted their gazes to stare at the Doctor suspiciously, and in shock.

Sonic was the first to speak up, voice low and shaky.

"D... Dad-?"

Eggman tapped the button on the panel, and he was sealed behind a wall with Knuckles. The group became angry.

He felt remorseful.

"What are you doing, Ivo?!" Shadow shouted, his hand resting on the small of Sonic's back, the cobalt tearing up again. He stayed silent with wide eyes, boring into his father figure's.

Robotnik knew the others could see the remorse and guilt in his expression as he tapped another button, and a certain type of gas filled the room the others were in. Robotnik closed his eyes and turned away. He couldn't bear to watch.

Rouge kicked the wall angrily, expression fierce and pissed off. "What the fuck, Eggman?! What the actual FUCK!" She screamed, before collapsing to the ground. She was out cold.

Tais' eyes widened. "Rouge?!" He gasped, before he became less-conscious as a result. He freaked out, looking around in distress, before running to try and escape _somehow-_ before passing out.

Amy screamed in anger, pulling her hammer out of thin air and smashing it against the wall multiple times... But to no avail. "Eggman, I'm going to kill y- ou.." She fell over, her hammer disappearing.

Sonic latched onto the ebony beside him, eyes wide with tears running down his muzzle. "Sh... Shadow..? What's going o-on..?" He asked, choking on a sob. The darker only pulled him as close as he could, placing a sweet kiss to the other's lips, before they both collapsed.

Robotnik turned. They were all on the ground. He winced, before pressing the button to stop the gas. He sighed heavily, grabbing a device and placing it on Knuckles' head.

"It's better if you guys don't remember... Yeah, it's better this way..."

A blue robot Hedgehog watched from the sidelines, unable to move, his eyes more dilated than they should be as he slowly raised his hand to cover where a mouth would be.


	5. The one where SOnic finally just flirts in the gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonicSez: Sonic  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> Rosey: Amy  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> MeanBeanMachine: Eggman  
> MilesPerHour: Tails
> 
> Realist: you'll see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sonic is sick and tired of Shadow's shit
> 
> not sorry

**SonicSez: heyy anyone on**

**SonicSez: ( specifically Shadz bcuz don't ruin this shit for me guys )**

**OwTheEdge: Yes, I am on, and who would ruin what?**

**SonicSez: oh uhm, hey, my name's Internet Explorer. can I crash at your place tonight? ;)**

**OwTheEdge: ... Excuse me?**

**SonicSez: uhh**

**SonicSez: aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living? ;)**

**OwTheEdge: I work for G.U.N., I'm not a sex worker.**

**SonicSez: h**

**SonicSez: somebody better call the Gods, because they're missing an angel ;)**

**OwTheEdge: Who??**

**SonicSez: I swear Shadow I am going to kill you then date you then kill you**

**OwTheEdge: That's cute, Blue.**

**SonicSez: you're cute, faker.**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck you**

**SonicSez: do it urself coward ;)**

**OwTheEdge: Lol**

**OwTheEdge: I like that. That's funny.**

**SonicSez: you will like it, please just stop being so fucking STUPID**

**OwTheEdge: Ex-fucking-cuse me?**

**SonicSez: what do you mean, 'exCuSe mE,' learn what FLIRTING IS AND STOP BEING SO GODDAMN DENSE**

**OwTheEdge: FUCK YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND**

**AJewelInHistory: I'm sorry boys, but I can't stand this any longer. Can't you two just go on a date or something? :/**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck him**

**Rosey: yeah. you should**

**OwTheEdge: I**

**PumpkinHill: Fucking fuck it, you two are going on a date**

**Rosey: by force :3**

**SonicSez: yes**

**OwTheEdge: What**

**AJewelInHistory: Chez Amy?**

**PumpkinHill: Chez Amy.**

**Rosey: Chez Amy!! :D**

**SonicSez: when**

**OwTheEdge: Wait for real?!**

**SonicSez: YES. jesus fuck**

**Rosey: calm down, Sonic!!**

**SonicSez: fine**

**PumpkinHill: What time??**

**AJewelInHistory: 8?? PM??**

**OwTheEdge: Oh my god**

**AJewelInHistory: Hm? :)**

**OwTheEdge: Just surprised lol :)**

**SonicSez: jeez never smile too ooc**

**OwTheEdge: What**

**AJewelInHistory: I'm going to come to be a waiter this one time**

**Rosey: okay!!!**

**PumpkinHill: So exciting!!!**

**OwTheEdge: So my feelings are reciprocated**

**SonicSez: that much should have been obvioussss p-p**

**OwTheEdge: Sorry!**

**Rosey: This is so greattt**

**SonicSez: soo anything on Blaze?? :D**

**Rosey: oh, yeah!!**

**Rosey: we're flirting a bit!! ^u^ not dating yet buuut**

**SonicSez: omgggg that's so cuute!**

**PumpkinHill: Wacky idea but can you add her?!**

**OwTheEdge: There goes my good mood.**

**Rosey: GASP can I really?!**

**AJewelInHistory: Dooo it dooo it doo it**

**SonicSez: yeah, come on Amy!!**

**Rosey: ehfihsfhwifuskhriuks okaaaaay**

_**Rosey added Realist** _

**Rosey: welp, here she isss!! ;3**

**Realist: Hello ?**

**SonicSez: howdy again, friend!**

**OwTheEdge: Greetings.**

**Realist: Who are you all ?**

**Rosey: they're my friends!!**

**OwTheEdge: I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I take orders from people then follow up on that by saying I don't take orders from anyone. This is who I am**

**SonicSez: its me, Sonic!!**

**PumpkinHill: Knuckles the Echidna**

**AJewelInHistory: Rouge ;)**

**Rosey: aaand more!**

**Realist: Oh, hello. I've heard plenty of you all.**

**Realist: You all are truly interesting characters.**

**SonicSez: real formal lol**

**OwTheEdge: At least we aren't confused as to what she's saying.**

**PumpkinHill: Lmao right**

**AJewelInHistory: Blaze please sxcuse the capacity of these bitches**

**PumpkinHill: Can I come to the club**

**Realist: Club?**

**AJewelInHistory: Yeah, Club Rouge. You and Rose should come together some time ;)**

**Realist: I'll consider it.**

**PumpkinHill: IT'S SEVEN FUCK**

**AJewelInHistory: EEEEEEEE!!!**

**OwTheEdge: Chaos**

**SonicSez: :)))))!!!  
**

**Rosey: *SQUEAL***

**Realist: What is the significance of the time?**

**SonicSez: I GOT A DATE**

**Realist: That is very sweet, Sonic! With who? Mrs. Acorn?**

**SonicSez: Shadow :)**

**Realist: Unexpected but very wholesome.**

**SonicSez: yes!!!**

**SonicSez: did u guys know cheese like if agree**

**PumpkinHill: Omg same**

**Realist: ?**


	6. IDidNotHaveAnAffair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonicSez: Sonic  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> Rosey: Amy  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> MeanBeanMachine: Eggman  
> MilesPerHour: Tails  
> Realist: Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mild sexual content.

**PumpkinHill: Yo**

**AJewelInHistory: Hey ;)**

**PumpkinHill: eyy bby**

**AJewelInHistory: Hey babe, what's up?**

**PumpkinHill: Nothin, just missing you ;)**

**AJewelInHistory: Then come watch the Emerald with me ;;))**

**PumpkinHill: But you made me clean up the club for you ;;))**

**AJewelInHistory: I'll make Shadow do the rest ;;))**

**PumpkinHill: That would be shitty ;;))**

**AJewelInHistory: why ;;))**

**PumpkinHill: He's tryna hang out with blue waffles ;;))**

**AJewelInHistory: HAHA WHAT**

**PumpkinHill: I meant Sonic oops**

**AJewelInHistory: OMG THAT'S GREAT**

**PumpkinHill: You're great ;D**

**AJewelInHistory: I agree < 3**

**PumpkinHill: LMaO**

**SonicSez: we are not hanging out and don't call me that ever again**

**PumpkinHill: Blue Waffles=Sonic**

**AJewelInHistory: YES**

**SonicSez: I'm going to cry, cry, and then cry again and never stop crying even after I started crying and I continued crying**

**PumpkinHill: Are you ok**

**SonicSez: I am okay**

**AJewelInHistory: R u sure you're okay**

_**SonicSez: no** _

_**Message deleted** _

**SonicSez: yes**

**AJewelInHistory: I saw that**

**PumpkinHill: Yeah me too**

**SonicSez: lmao saw what**

**PumpkinHill: it literally says message deleted**

**AJewelInHistory: Big blue what's wrong**

**PumpkinHill: Sonic?**

**AJewelInHistory: Soniccccc**

**PumpkinHill: Damn we really shouldn't call him blue waffles huh**

**AJewelInHistory: Ha, guess not**

**PumpkinHill: Luv you :)**

**AJewelInHistory: You too!**

_**SonicSez renamed the group JetSucksClub** _

_**SonicSez changed their name to IDidNotHaveAnAffair** _

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: I did not have an** **affair**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: I did not have an affair**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: I did not have an affair**

**MilesPerHour: ???**

**PumpkinHill: Woah woah what?**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: I did not have an affair**

**MilesPerHour: Sonic buddy, are you good??**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: Jet told Shadow I had an affair bruh**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: and Shadow believed him for some reason bruh**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: and he's mad, bruh**

**OwTheEdge: Yes I am mad.**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: it was fake news istg you get more dense as the days go by I will strangle you with love**

**OwTheEdge: I don't know whether to say that makes no sense or (sexual innuendo)**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: hot**

**OwTheEdge: What is?**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: you ; >**

**AJewelInHistory: Oo he smiled!! So cute**

**OwTheEdge: Get away from my window, Rouge. I'm trying to be mad.**

**MilesPerHour: Anyway what happened at the date??**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: fbhbhdsbx flashback flashback 3iwerjhtwerjf**

**OwTheEdge: what**

**..**

Sonic sat in the dimly lit Chez Amy with a wide smile. Really, he was nervous as ever, but masked that for the sake of his ego.

"Sonic, here he comes!" Rouge exclaimed, hands folded with a mischievous smile. She wore a white shirt with short sleeves, and a light gray skirt, with white heels. But of course, she had a few buttons undone on her shirt to reveal a slight cleavage.

Sonic smiled wider, perking up. "Oh jeez, he's here already?" He laughed nervously. "And I'm ten minutes early!" Rouge giggled. "Well then, guess you both were excited."

Shadow walked in not a minute later, expression unreadable as he looked around the room. He seemed slightly taken aback at the decorations around the room. Sonic knew Amy, Rouge and Knuckles were a bit overkill with the decorations.

Shadow snapped his head over to look at the blue hedgehog as he heard a whistle. "Well, hello good lookin'!" Sonic exclaimed, head in his hand with a playful smirk. He honestly felt kinda over-dressed when seeing Shadow didn't even wear anything and Sonic deemed it appropriate to wear a _suit top._ Shadow rolled his eyes with a slight smile, walking over and sitting down across from him. "You're not too bad yourself, hedgehog." Shadow muttered, eye's trained on the other's white suit. Sonic smiled wider.

"Thanks, I know I'm just handsome." A slight chuckle. Shadow scoffed, smiling wider, "You wish. And your wish came true." Sonic choked.

A giggling Rouge walked over, holding a pen and tablet. "What can I get you two on this fine day?" She was speaking in that of a mock british accent. Sonic sat up straight, looking over to her. "Well, I'll just have a chilly do-" Sonic cut himself off when Rouge cleared her throat, and just looked at him. Sonic looked down at the table for a minute, not missing Shadow's confused stare. "I-I mean, I'll have a quesadilla?" His smile wavered. Rouge nodded, perking up. She turned to Shadow with a smug grin. "And you, smiley-pants?" A stifled laugh came from the bat. Shadow narrowed his eyes, but muttered, "I'll have two _chilly dogs._ " Rouge looked confused, but simply smiled and nodded, jotting it down on the tablet and strutting away.

Sonic tapped his finger on the table repeatedly, but still smiling. Shadow reached out and placed his hand over Sonic's in a comforting manner. "Is there something the matter?" he asked, leaning over the table and toward the blue Mobian. Sonic shook his head, muzzle heating up from the hand contact. "Are you sure?" The ebony asked, caressing his hand. Sonic's heart was beating at a rapid pace. "Y- yes, I'm sure." He chuckled a bit. Shadow just smiled warmly. "You know, you look really good. That suit looks really hot on you." He muttered, pulling Sonic's gloved hand toward him and placing a kiss atop it. Sonic's eyes widened and he gasped.

"How drunk are you?" Sonic asked with a laugh, muzzle burning hot. Shadow smirked and shrugged. "Obviously I wouldn't need to get drunk to notice your superior beauty to any other Mobian alive." Sonic's eyes widened further with a growing smile.

Rouge walked back into the dining room with a tray of food, only to freeze, and stare with a confused expression when seeing the two were gone.

Shadow shoved the other male against the side of the building, pressing his muzzle against the other's and engulfing him in a passionate kiss, which Sonic eagerly returned. Shadow pulled the other's white suit off, pressing their chests together and firmly holding onto a blue waist. Sonic let out a quiet, "Shadow, oh god."

"Well well well, if it isn't my riva- HOLY SHIT!" They both snapped their attention to the green hawk who stood by the corner of the building they were both up against, staring in shock before smirking evilly.

"Y'know, he's really good at dick suckin'." Jet said with a cackle. Shadow gasped, turning back to Sonic and pushing himself off of him. "You sucked his dick?!" Shadow screamed, eyes narrowing. Jet looked confused for a moment. "Uh, what-" Shadow growled at Sonic. Jet blinked, slowly smirking. "yes! Just last night, in fact!" The green hawk announced, hands on his hips. Sonic was freaking out. "Wh- I would never- What the hell! That is a total lie! Sh- Shadow you can't actually _believe_ him!" The blue blur screamed, grabbing onto Shadow's arm. "You seriously did that when you knew we had a fucking date today, Maurice?" Shadow screamed with rage visible in his eyes. Jet seemed to laugh at him calling Sonic 'Maurice.' "Wh- Sh- Shadow _no!_ He's my _rivall!_ I wouldn't- I just _couldn't-!"_

"Then why are you fumbling up your words, eh, Sonic?" Jet said in an accusatory way. Shadow growled at Sonic, before yanking his arm away. "Right! Get the fuck off me! And you, hawk, stay the fuck off him, got it?" He punched Jet in the chest as he stormed off, seeming to falter and start to shake before he skated away. Sonic fell to his knees. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jet?! I've never done anything like that even _remotely!_ Why do you have to fuck everything _up?!_ " He screamed, standing up and spin dashing at the green Mobian, who quickly dodged it and laughed, before pulling his hoverboard out of thin air and holding up a peace sign, hopping on said board. "See 'ya later, Maurice!" He laughed as he rode away, leaving the hero to cry.

..

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: and that's what happened**

**OwTheEdge: How do I know it wasn't true?**

**AJewelInHistory: Come on, Shadow! Blue wouldn't**

**Realist: Oh wow. Shadow, it seems you are letting your anxieties get to you and screw things up. You should apologize to Sonic and get this settled.**

**OwTheEdge: Fine. sonic, I am sorry. I should have heard you out. I realize what I did wrong and will try to learn from my mistakes.**

**MilesPerHour: You guys made out against a building at 8 pm??**

**PumpkinHill: Hot**

**IDidNotHaveAnAffair: oh Shadz, I love you, its alright!!**

**OwTheEdge: hmph**

**OwTheEdge: You too.**

**AJewelInHistory: SO CUTE OMG WAIT UNTIL AMY SEES THIS**

**Realist: This is very nice. How adorable.**

**MeanBeanMachine: How nice.**

**PumpkinHill: Hot**

**MilesPerHour: Aww Sonic's all grown up!!**

_**IDidNotHaveAnAffair changed their name to SonicSuggests** _

**MeanBeanMachine: I don't get it**

_Later..._

**Rosey: OMG THEY REALLY MADE OUT**


	7. Sonico & Shadiet (Kill me pls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> Powerhouse: Omega  
> MeanBeanMachine: Robotnik  
> Rosey: Amy  
> MilesPerHour: Tails  
> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> Realist: Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never out anyone please and thank you

_**TEAM DARK >TEAM SONIC** _

_**12:42 AM** _

**AJewelInHistory: What the hell is that noise**

**Powerhouse: WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING OF.**

**AJewelInHistory: why do you type in all caps Omega**

**OwTheEdge: What the fuck. Why is he here. What the fuck. How did Sonic know where the GUN Apartments were**

**AJewelInHistory: Maybe he followed you from a mission or something?**

**Powerhouse: HE IS NOT PERMITTED TO BE ON THE PREMISES.**

**OwTheEdge: Oh my god he's going to attract the attention of other soldiers. Omega, scare him off? Please**

**Powerhouse: I AM CURRENTLY ON A MISSION.**

**OwTheEdge: Rouge??**

**AJewelInHistory: Nope, I'm curious to see how this plays out. Can you text me what happens? I'm not on your side of the complex.**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck both of you**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck he won't stop screaming my name**

**AJewelInHistory: Go on ur balcony hun**

**OwTheEdge: I did**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck there are other soldiers on theirs too**

**OwTheEdge: FUCK**

**AJewelInHistory: What is it??**

**OwTheEdge: He's screaming fuck**

**AJewelInHistory: About what?! About WHAT?!**

**OwTheEdge: ABOUT HOW HE LOVES ME ROUGE, GODDAMN**

**OwTheEdge: THE OTHER SOLDIERS DON'T KNOW I'M GAY.**

**OwTheEdge: FUCK SILVER IS UP NOW** ****

**AJewelInHistory: Isn't he your secret roommate? -w-**

**OwTheEdge: YES, AND HE WANTS SONIC DEAD**

**OwTheEdge: OH GOD THE OTHERS ARE STARING AT ME SONIC WON'T STOP**

**Powerhouse: I COULD SEND A CONTROLLED MISSILE.**

**OwTheEdge: NO**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck he made me scream back.**

**OwTheEdge: Oh God.**

**OwTheEdge: He left. Fucking**

**Powerhouse: I WILL ENSURE THE OTHER SOLDIERS DO NOT HARASS YOU.**

**AJewelInHistory: SO CUTE OMG**

**AJewelInHistory: I wish Knux would do that for me, you're a lucky man**

**OwTheEdge: BUT PEOPLE ARE HOMOPHOBIC! I'M ANYTHING BUT LUCKY, ROUGE!**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh no**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck I'm going in, they're mocking me.**

**OwTheEdge: Silver is demanding I tell him what happened. He told me he heard the voice of the 'Iblis Trigger.' He is now shaking me by the shoulders. He's demanding I get off of my communicator and tell him what happened.**

**AJewelInHistory: Knock him out**

**OwTheEdge: I knocked him out**

**Powerhouse: I'M PROUD OF YOU FOR KNOCKING HIM OUT.**

**OwTheEdge: Thanks Omega**

**OwTheEdge: uwu**

**AJewelInHistory: What the hell**

**.**

_**JetSucksClub** _

_**3:38 AM** _

**OwTheEdge: Sonic. What you did was wrong**

**MilesPerHour: He's not available right now.**

**SonicSuggests: hey**

**MilesPerHour: hhh**

**MilesPerHour: Shadow don't talk to him he's in trouble for sneaking out**

**SonicSuggests: well idc hey shadow babyyyyy**

**OwTheEdge: no**

**OwTheEdge: Why did you do that?**

**PumpkinHill: Go to sleep, God**

**Rosey: I'm God**

**Realist: What?**

**Rosey: I'm God**

**PumpkinHill: But I do weed you dont, therefore I'm God**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic I am angered.** ****

**SonicSuggests: y** ****

**OwTheEdge: You screamed at me from outside my apartment! You are not allowed there! And you outed me!**

**MeanBeanMachine: lover's quarrel**

**OwTheEdge: I**

**SonicSuggests: love me? :)**

**OwTheEdge: hate everyone**

**SonicSuggests: close enough**

**PumpkinHill: Can yall like kiss n make up pls**

**OwTheEdge: Why? So you can jerk off to it?** ****

**PumpkinHill: I mean....**

**Rosey: o.o Knuckles what**

**SonicSuggests: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AJewelInHistory: That's my Knux.**

**OwTheEdge: What the fuck??????**

**SonicSuggests: u better not be getting off to my Shady Boi, Knuckles**

**PumpkinHill:**

**OwTheEdge: I physically cannot**

**PumpkinHill: Cannot what**

**Realist: ... Peculiar.**

**Rosey: So funny : >**

**OwTheEdge: Shut it Rose, you probably get off to it too.**

**Rosey: I mean...**

**OwTheEdge: STOP**

**SonicSuggests: kiss me baby-**

**OwTheEdge: NO**

**SonicSuggests: ill come to ur apartment**

**OwTheEdge: NO**

**AJewelInHistory: man I love u guys**

**Realist: I do not know what to think.**

**OwTheEdge: You're fine I won't insult you.**

**Realist: Thank you.**

**Rosey: ty for leavin my bby alone**

**Realist: I luv you < 3**

**Rosey: I love you more!!! : >**

**OwTheEdge: AWWWW CUTE**

**OwTheEdge: I mean**

**OwTheEdge: grrrrr**

**SonicSuggests: omg ily**

**OwTheEdge: I love you more.**

**SonicSuggests: *nuzzle wuzzle uwu***

**PumpkinHill: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**OwTheEdge: STOP YOU RED STRAIGHT TWINK ASS MOTHERFUCKIN ASSHOLE ASS BITCHASS FUCK**

**SonicSuggests: leave the straights alone bby**

**OwTheEdge: BUT HE'S**

**Rosey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**OwTheEdge: I'm going to kill myself**

**....................**

_**Later...** _

**SonicSuggests: ???**

**OwTheEdge: What?**

**SonicSuggests: can we hug :3**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic... If you want... We can do more than hug... ;)**

**SonicSuggests: cuddle?**

**OwTheEdge: Closer ;)**

**SonicSuggests: kiss?**

**OwTheEdge: eh-**

**SonicSuggests: make out?**

**OwTheEdge: Close ;)**

**SonicSuggests: HOLD HANDS?! SHADOW,** **PREMARITAL** **HAND HOLDING IS INAPPROPRIATE!! WHAt'S WRONG WITH UU?@?!?!??!?!?!**

**OwTheEdge:....**

**OwTheEdge: I just wanna grab that di**

**AJewelInHistory: stop**

**OwTheEdge: no >:(**

**AJewelInHustory: Are you feeling okay?!**

**OwTheEdge: I can't stop fuckinf thinkinf about Sonic uwu**

**AJewelInHistory: WHA-**

**SonicSuggests: wait Rouge stop I'm likin this**

**SonicSuggests: hey baby ;)**

**OwTheEdge: Hey ;))**

**AJewelInHistory: WHAT DID U DO WITH THE REAL SHADOW WHAT**

**SonicSuggests: ur thinkin about me? ;)**

**OwTheEdge: Yeah, you and ur beautiful body ;)**

**PumpkinHill: hot**

**AJewelInHistory: Who took Shadow's phone?!**

**SonicSuggests: SHUEYGSDWUYD SHADOW-!!**

**OwTheEdge: Come over ;)**

**SonicSuggests: YES**

**AJewelInHistory: WTF?!**

**PumpkinHill: hot**

**AJewelInHistoryL Ok now stop**

**.**

**SonicSuggests: GUYS SEND HELP IT WAS NOT SHADOW I REPEAT IT WAS NOT SHADOW**


	8. Silver fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MilesPerHour: Tails  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> Powerhouse: Omega  
> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> Rosey: Amy  
> Realist: Blaze  
> MeanBeanMachine: Robotnik  
> (IDK IF I MISSED ANYONE SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck homophobes I wanna be gay in peace

_**Team Dark >Team Sonic** _

_**8 PM** _

**Powerhouse: I AM SENDING CONTROLLED MISSILE #52837 TO SONIC'S CURRENT RESIDENCE.**

**OwTheEdge: Don't.**

**AJewelInHistory: I'm blocking him on ur phone and mine**

**OwTheEdge: Don't.**

**Powerhouse: I'M GOING TO MURDER THE FOX.**

**OwTheEdge: Don't.**

**AJewelInHistory: I'm going to knock Sonic unconscious and break his legs.**

**OwTheEdge: Don't.**

**Powerhouse: AGENT SHADOW, WE ARE ONLY ATTEMPTING TO HELP YOU.**

**AJewelInHistory: Come on Shadow, you've been harassed all day. This isn't alright. He outed you! He should have known better!**

**OwTheEdge: You know what else isn't alright? The fact you kicked Agent Jaze across the damn room during training.**

**AJewelInHistory: Ugh, it is fine. He was going to hurt you!**

**Powerhouse: AGENT ROUGE IS CORRECT. WE ONLY WANT TO PROTECT YOU.**

**OwTheEdge: What-fucking-ever. I can deal with it. Commander said he didn't mind, but he wouldn't attempt to stop it. I'm already over it**

**AJewelInHistory: Have you been crying?! I'm outside your window**

**OwTheEdge: ROUGE I SWEAR TO GOD LEAVE!**

**Powerhouse: SENDING MISSILE TO SONIC AND MILES PROWER'S RESIDENCE...**

**OwTheEdge: OMEGA NO**

**AJewelInHistory: Good call Omega.**

**AJewelInHistory: Wait Shadow what happened last night?**

**OwTheEdge: OMEGA WHAT THE FUCK**

**AJewelInHistory: SHADOW!**

**OwTheEdge: WHAT?!**

**AJewelInHistory: What happened with you and Sonic last night?**

**OwTheEdge: What are you talking about? I lost my communicator last night after I yelled at Sonic on the gc. Then I found it on the couch this morning.**

**AJewelInHistory:... After you yelled at him you were flirting with him.**

**OwTheEdge: No I wasn't. I was mad at him.**

**AJewelInHistory: NO, you were telling him to come to your apartment and saying you wanted his dick n stuff.**

**OwTheEdge: No I didn't!!!**

**AJewelInHistory: That doesn't make sense!!**

**Powerhouse: MISSILE SUCCESSFULLY EXPLODED ON THE SONIC RESIDENCE.**

**Powerhouse: MISSILE DETECTED ONE LIFE FORM IN THE HOUSE BEFORE IMPLOADING IT.**

**OwTheEdge: OH MY GOD SONIC**

**OwTheEdge: NO FUCK NO NO**

**OwTheEdge: FWEHFsd I hate you Omega I swear to Gaia I will never fucking forgive you. Oh shite.**

**AJewelInHistory: Don't cry Shadow!**

**Powerhouse: I WAS ATTEMPTING A JOKE. I DIDN'T ACTUALLY.**

**OwTheEdge: fuck yoU OMEGA!!**

**AJewelInHistory: But wait, you said you lost your communicator WHILE you were flirting with Big Blue?**

**OwTheEdge: I didn't flirt with him at all! I fell asleep on my couch and I woke up with it gone an hour later! Silver said he hadn't seen it so I went to bed! Then in the morning it was on the couch! I ain't said shit in Sonic's gc!**

**AJewelInHistory: Weird...**

**Powerhouse: THE SONIC TEAM ARE REPORTING SONIC MISSING.**

**OwTheEdge: ... What??**

**..**

_**JetSucksClub** _

_**9 PM** _

**Rosey: did anyone find him yet?!**

**Realist: He was last seen before going to Shadow's apartment. He could still be there.**

**MilesPerHour: He would have told me and Knuckles every single thing that happened! Like, in excruciating detail! Like, e v e r y t h i n g !**

**PumpkinHill: I'd hoped so**

**Rosey: ew**

**Rosey: HE SAID IN THE CHAT THAT IT WASN'T SHADOW SOMETHING WAS OBVIOUSLY WRONG!!!**

**AJewelInHistory: Guys??**

**Rosey: rouge omg what happened to sonic?!**

**OwTheEdge: We have no clue!**

**Rosey: WHO TOOK YORU COMMUNICATOR SHADOW**

**OwTheEdge: No one! I just lost it! I don't know how that happened!**

**PumpkinHill: maybe he's insidw the master emeraldd**

**AJewelInHistory: SOBER UP KNUX THIS IS SERIOUS -m-**

**OwTheEdge: WHERE IS MY BABY WHERE IS MY BABY WHERE IS MY BABY WHERE IS HE**

**MilesPerHour: WE DON'T KNOW**

**MeanBeanMachine: I have cameras around the state. I can check the areas he is most likely to be from around that time.**

**Rosey: ... You have cameras set up all around the state-**

**MeanBeanMachine: yes**

**PumpkinHill: uhh... did ywo see that one time I... uh...**

**MeanBeanMachine: Knuckles, I see all of the fucked up things you do.**

**PumpkinHill: DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT THE DENNY'S**

**AJewelInHistory: ?!**

**Rosey: ?!**

**Realist: ...**

**MilesPerHour: ?!**

**OwTheEdge: _@SonicSuggests_ BABY WHERE ARE YOU I'M SORRY FOR YELLING PLEASE BABE I NEED YOU WHERE ARE YOU WHAT'S WRONG I'M SORRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**MeanBeanMachine: I.. Found something.**

**OwTheEdge: FUCKINFG TE <LL ME OL:D MAN WHAT IS IUT**

**MilesPerHour: WHAT DID YOU FIND**

**PumpkinHill: I did not kill her behind the Wendy's**

**AJewelInHistory: KNUCKLES WHAT THE FUCK**

**MeanBeanMachine: I do not have cameras inside GUN, but I have some in the treeline around the base. There is footage showcasing Sonic running out onto the balcony of Shadow's apartment, collapsing, and a mysterious arm pulling him back inside by the leg. It definitely isn't Shadow's.**

**OwTheEdge: FUCK WHO'S ARM BABY WHERE IS MY BABY EGGMAN NOW WHERE IS HE**

**MeanBeanMachine: I AM UNSURE. I DO NOT KNOW WHO'S ARM THAT IS. IT IS SILVERISH WHITE.**

**AJewelInHistory: Silver!! Silver wanted Sonic dead!! He might have manipulated him through your communicator!! OH NO**

**OwTheEdge: I'M KILLING THAT TWINK ASS MUDDAFUKKA ASS SLUT**

**Realist: Silver would never do such a thing!**

**Rosey: blaze honey I love you, but SHUT THE HECK UP IT WAS HIM** **COME ON GUYS WE GOIN TO GUN >:(**

**OwTheEdge: No. Let me handle it. He's sitting right next to me right now.**

**OwTheEdge: What a slut. He's draped all over the side of me.**

**OwTheEdge: I'll be back.**

**AJewelInHistory: I'M WATCHING FROM THE WINDOW**

**Rosey: BUT I WANNA COME**

**MilesPerHour: SONICCCCCCCC**

**PumpkinHill: uwu**

**RealistL Oh dear :(**

**.**

Shadow turned his communicator off, turning to his roommate who had been messing with his phone, leaning on Shadow.

The dark hedgehog grabbed his phone and threw it, standing up and pushing the prince against the couch.

"What did you do with him?! Shadow screamed, baring his fangs. Silver's eyes widened, and he screamed. "I DIDN'T FUCK MEPHILES I SWEAR!! I'M SORRY!" Silver now wore an ashamed expression.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck? You know what, nevermind that. Where is Sonic?! Why did You take my communicator?!" A horrified expression washed over Silver's face.

"I.. I won't tell you!" He yelled, using his telekinesis to smash a glass of vodka from the table onto Shadow's head. Shadow momentarily lost his grip, yelling in pain. Silver jumped away and ran for the door, before Shadow jumped forward, tackling him.

"Where is he, Silver?! I'll kill you! I will! I swear!" He held Silver against the ground, a hand shooting up to his throat with little pressure applied, yet a strong grip at the same time.

Silver's eyes widened, his free hand shooting up to transport more things to hit Shadow from around the room. Shadow didn't lose his grip this time, even as the TV was ripped off of the wall and thrown against his back.

"You... You won't!" Silver gagged out as Shadow applied more pressure to his throat. "And what makes you think I won't?!" The other screamed, growling.

Silver grabbed onto Shadow's arm, starting to tear up. He could barely breathe. "Because I know you like me! You literally made out with me when you and the Iblis Trigger fau-"

Shadow sat on the couch, dead silent, staring at the blood on his hands.

_He really decapitated Silver._

He turned to look at the corpse on the ground, flinching at all the blood he'd have to clean up. He wondered what Maria would think of him right now. He flinched again.

He slowly stepped over the corpse, walking down the small hallway and into the bathroom. He washed his gloves off slowly, wondering just where Silver would hide Soni-

He heard rustling in the shower.

He couldn't see in because of the curtain. He turned the sink off, hesitantly opening the curtain.

"Baby!"


	9. I am not explaining what happened in the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze be wildin man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realist: Blaze  
> Rosey: Amy(?)  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MeanBeanMachine: Robotnik  
> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> Powerhouse: Omega  
> MilesPerHour: Tails

_**JetSucksClub** _

_**3 PM** _

**Rosey: uwu**

**Realist: ?**

**AJewelInHistory: owo**

**PumpkinHill: geeshshsuaaos**

**MilesPerHour: I heard about what happened with the Denny's**

**Realist: ??**

**PumpkinHill: TELL THEM AND ILL DO IT TO YOU TOO**

**AJewelInHistory: Prower?!**

**Rosey: ?!?!?!? TAILS!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**

**Realist: Um..**

**OwTheEdge: I found him**

**Rosey: Sonic?**

**OwTheEdge: Yes.**

**Rosey: !!!**

**Realist: oh.**

**AJewelInHistory: That's great!**

**PumpkinHill: bring him home**

**OwTheEdge: no**

**MeanBeanMachine: Why not?**

**Rosey: omg u cant just kidnap him like that he was just kidnapped for like only one chapter**

**OwTheEdge: We're doing boyfriend things guys.**

**PumpkinHill: Like what?**

**OwTheEdge: Cuddling. And boyfriend things.**

**AJewelInHistory: 'Bf things'? youre notot answering**

**OwTheEdge: ;)**

**PumpkinHill: That's so hot**

**Rosey: HAHA**

**Realist: So, Sonic is okay?**

**OwTheEdge: Yes.**

**Realist: Splendid.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Splendid indeed. Have you all heard about that Charlie and The Chocolate Factory theory?**

**PumpkinHil: You mean the one where it says he's making kids outta chocolate?**

**MeanBeanMachine: No. But I can and will not hesitate to turn you into strawberry chocolate.**

**MilesPerHour: My brain is made of jelly beans**

**MeanBeanMachine: Sounds delicious.**

**MilesPerHour: Not rlly**

**( ;3 )**

**PumpkinHill: lmao I just happened to be walking by Tails' house and I saw Metal walking in bruh**

**MilesPerHour: It's okay!! We're just hanging out**

**AJewelInHistory: Metal?.. why would you 'hang out' with him?**

**Rosey: yeah!! he's our enemy**

**MeanBeanMachine: WHAT**

_**MilesPerHour has banned MeanBeanMachine for 10 minutes** _

**MilesPerHour: He's actually really cool. He tells me Eggman's plans, builds stuff with me, and tells me secrets about things. uwu**

**Rosey: since when??**

**MilesPerHour: One time I found him guiding a swarm of Badniks into a portal to another dimension. I managed to defeat him after a while, but not before shutting him off and re-working his wiring just a tiny bit.. ;)**

_**MilesPerHour has unbanned MeanBeanMachine** _

**MilesPerHour: So as I was saying yall wildin**

**Rosey: understood**

**PumpkinHill: triflin**

Blaze stared at her phone with a terrible realization.

They found Sonic. Silver failed.

_Fuck._

"Blaze, hun? What's wrong?" She looked to see Amy enter the room, phone in hand. She was smiling, wearing a short red dress with frills. Blaze had bought it for her. Wasted money.

Blaze simply looked from Amy, to her phone, and back to Amy. The pink hedgehog's expression was one of concern. "Blaze? What's wrong?"

She walked over to sit next to Blaze on the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My love? Is it.. The Sonic thing?" She asked quietly, rubbing her lover's back.

_Oh,_ if only she knew.

Blaze nodded, shutting her phone off and leaning back against the couch silently. Amy softened, leaning against her and wrapping an arm around her. "Aww. It's okay, Blazey. I know it must be hard to accept Silver would do something like that." She said quietly, voice sympathetic.

"You're right. It is very hard for me to accept he'd failed." She replied, staring at the wall.

Amy sat up slightly, expression contorting into confusion. "Huh?"

A sigh. "I should have known better than to think he could do it on his own."

Amy's voice went quiet, slight fear evident in her voice. "Blaze, what-"

"Goodnight, my love."

**PumpkinHill: Bruh**

**MilesPerHour: What? Sonic Pulse is fun**

**PumpkinHill: Sonic Eclipse is where it's at.**

**MeanBeanMachine: What?**

**MilesPerHour: We're talking about Roblox**

**OwTheEdge: What about that one Poly-Sonic game or whatever?**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh! That one. Yeah, it's cool**

**MilesPerHour: Sonic Pulse is still superior**

**PumpkinHill: Haha Sonic Eclipse go brrr**

**AJewelInHistory: no**

**PumpkinHill: Bby why you gotta fight with me**

**MilesPerHour: HaHA**

**MilesPerHour: LoooosEr**

**AJewelInHistory: Sonic Pulse is good #notsponsored**

**MilesPerHour: #NotSponsored**

**MeanBeanMachine: #Unless...?**

**PumpkinHill: #NOTSponsoredlol**

**Rosey: Sorry guys! I'm back.**

**MilesPerHour: Oh, hey Amy!**

**OwTheEdge: Leave**

**Rosey: Why don't you leave, sap?**

**MilesPerHour: wOah HAHA**

**PumpkinHill: HAHA GG**

**Rosey: uwu**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic is laughing, but I can't stop crying**

**AJewelInHistory: All around me are familiar Eggman s..**

**MeanBeanMachine: no**

**AJewelInHistory: sigh**

**OwTheEdge: Is Shrek a good movie?**

**OwTheEdge: Asking for Sonic.**

**MilesPerHour: It's ok.**

**PumpkinHill: O- OK?! JUST "OKAY?"**

**MilesPerHour: Here we go.**

**PumpkinHill: SHREK IS THE BEST MOVIE SERIES THAT DREAMWORKS EVER BIRTHED OUT OF THEIR ASSHOLE!! JUST ASK SONIC**

**MeanBeanMachine: It is a fairly good movie. Shrek saved my marriage, actually.**

**MilesPerHour: You're married?**

**PumpkinHill: YES TAILS, HE IS! TO SHREK! EVERYONE IS MARRIED TO SHREK AND THEY HAVE TO STOP LORD** **FARQUAAD** **FROM STEALING THEIR BAE!!**

**MeanBeanMachine: Finally, someone who understands.**

**MilesPerHour: wh**

**OwTheEdge: Understood.**

**AJewelInHistory: Yeah. And that hoe Fiona?**

**PumpkinHill: DON'T EVEN GET me STARTED!!!**

**Rosey: Hoo boy.**

**MilesPerHour: Welcome to the shadow realm, Jimbo.**

**PumpkinHill: Oh Jimmy's mom~**

**AJewelInHistory: Carl Wheezer's hawt**

**MeanBeanMachine: Woah there-**

**PumpkinHill: YES HE IS**

**PumpkinHill: I wish I was Jimmy's mom**

**AJewelInHistory: you wish you were ugly?**

**PumpkinHill: She isn't ugly if Carl likes her**

**MeanBeanMachine: Preach**

**Rosey: Well that was truly.. Something.**

**.**

**OwTheEdge: I think I'm in love with Shrek**


	10. There Was A Bigass Spider At The Police Station Today Guys, My Brain Could Barely Work It Was Like A Jumping Spider And Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTSD is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosey: A̰̠̽́̈͢m͚͓̄̓y̧̛͙͆  
> R̛̯̙̄̽͟é̹̈ͅa̬̼̭̓̍͞l̞̪̮̝̆̐̐͠i̛̮͈͒š̡̳͙̟̚͞t̻̲̑̍̈́͢:̖̉ ̻̋Blą͔̬̹͊̂̇̽ze̫̹̬͎̐͛̈́͗͜͝
> 
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MeanBeanMachine: Robotnik  
> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles  
> MilesPerHour: Tails  
> Powerhouse: Omega
> 
> Neo:

**_JetSucksClub_ **

**_9 A.M._ **

**_MilesPerHour_** **_added Neo_** **_to the group_**

**PumpkinHill: What**

**_Neo_ ** **_named the group I do not want to be here._ **

**_MilesPerHour_ ** **_named the group_ ** **_Pls_ **

** _Neo_ _named the group_ _Fine._ **

**PumpkinHill: Woah woah woah, who's 'Neo?'**

**OwTheEdge:Wait, don't say it.**

**OwTheEdge: Metal?**

**Neo: <command> ...**

**MilesPerHour: Be nice**

**Neo: <command> Hello.**

**OwTheEdge: ??**

**MilesPerHour: It's his coding talking, kinda. He's basically chatting in his head! So that command stuff is there by default**

**OwTheEdge: Understood. Why did you add him?**

**MilesPerHour: Bc I did**

**PumpkinHill: This is**

**MeanBeanMachine: Metal?**

**Neo: <command> Hello.**

**MeanBeanMachine: It's the Doctor.**

**Neo: <command> Greetings, Doctor.**

**PumpkinHill: I'm Knuckles**

**Neo: <command> Greetings, Guardian.**

**OwTheEdge: Shadow.**

**Neo: <command> Greetings, Shadow :).**

**MilesPerHour: aww**

**OwTheEdge: Hahah losers, I get a smile.**

**AJewelInHistory: It's-a me, Rouge. hey Metal Sonic**

**Neo: <command> Ok.**

**MilesPerHour: hahaha**

**OwTheEdge: HA you don't even get a hi**

**MeanBeanMachine: Brutal.**

**PumpkinHill: Pffft**

**AJewelInHistory: 👁️**

**PumpkinHill: Shutting up.**

**SonicSuggests: ??**

**OwTheEdge: Metal's here**

**SonicSuggests: greattt**

**MilesPerHour: Yeeee**

**Realist: Metal Sonic? I'm Blaze. It's a pleasure, I suppose.**

**Neo: <command> Greetings, princess.**

**SonicSuggests: why**

**MilesPerHour: Why what?**

**SonicSuggests: y would u add him**

**OwTheEdge: Leave him alone**

**SonicSuggests: y? ur biased because he smiled at u**

**OwTheEdge: Haha you're right**

**AJewelInHistory: Yall do too much**

**PumpkinHill: So you guys ever heard of Sonic Inflation?**

**MeanBeanMachine: We don't talk about that.**

**MilesPerHour: What's that?**

**MeanBeanMachine: We don't talk about that.**

**OwTheEdge: We don't talk about that.**

**SonicSuggests: it's disgusting**

**PumpkinHill: It's funny!**

**AJewelInHistory: I find it quite amusing**

**Realist: I've never heard of it.**

**SonicSuggests: I hate it**

**Neo: <command> I did some research. It is very odd. My opticals are going to explode.**

**OwTheEdge: Fr??**

**Neo: <command> I was attempting a joke.**

**OwTheEdge: I luv u.**

**SonicSuggests: u can't say that**

**Neo: <command> Platonic love requited.**

**AJewelInHistory: Well don't you just get the special treatment, Shad?**

**OwTheEdge: Yes**

**SonicSuggests: hmph**

**OwTheEdge: Hey, that's my line.**

**SonicSuggests: smh**

**OwTheEdge: I will always love you, it's okay, you don't need to worry.**

**SonicSuggests: : >**

**OwTheEdge: There's my smile.**

**SonicSuggests: Rouge**

**AJewelInHistory: huh**

**SonicSuggests: i'm coming to the bar**

**AJewelInHistory: Understood, I'm opening right now.**

**Realist: May I come?**

**JewelInHistory: Yeah, you should bring Rose**

**Realist: I cannot.**

**OwTheEdge: Why not?**

**MilesPerHour: Blaze??**

**SonicSuggests: ??**

**PumpkinHill: Huh... Well I'm coming to the club.**

...............

**MilesPerHour: Dear Evan Hansen**

**MeanBeanMachine: No.**

**Neo: <command> We've been way too out of touch.**

**MilesPerHour: YESSS you're the best**

**Neo: <command> My gratitude, Miles.**

**PumpkinHill: stfu 3riudf**

**MeanBeanMachine: Oh no. He's been drinking.**

**MilesPerHour: Oh jeez Rick**

**SonicSuggests: a** **ashdhhhbdewfwrfeggthhjyi8j**

**SonicSuggests: I thbink I sdeaw scrouge**

**MilesPerHour: Sonic??**

**Neo: <command> Scourge. He is speaking of Scourge.**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic don't**

**SonicSuggests: he's loodkin at me weirdd**

**PumpkinHill: woah he isss**

**OwTheEdge: I'm going to the bar**

**MilesPerHour: Bitch lasagna**

**MeanBeanMachine: Not the time Prower**

**MilesPerHour: Bitch lasagna**

**MilesPerHour: Prower**

**AJewelInHistory: Sonic's beating up some fox girl with a yellow bow.**

**MilesPerHour: Holy heck Fiona?**

**OwTheEdge: Holy fuck that's it I'm coming down to the bar**

**MilesPerHour: Fiona?? Fiona Fox????**

**AJewelInHistory: I dunno, but this is kinda entertaining. Green hedgehog tryna stop him too.**

**PumpkinHill: wait**

**MeanBeanMachine: Fiona-?**

**MilesPerHour: I miss Auto-Fiona**

**MeanBeanMachine: Too bad idiot.**

**MilesPerHour: Holy heck**

**Neo: <command> It's okay, Miles.**

**MilesPerHour: yay**

**...**

**OwTheEdge: So for some reason Scourge and that Fiona aren't pressing charges.**

**MilesPerHour: Not surprised. Where's Sonic?**

**OwTheEdge: With me.**

**MilesPerHour: Come on, he's been over at your place like every day :(**

**OwTheEdge: Too bad I love him.**

**MilesPerHour: :(**

**Neo: <command> Return Sonic to his home.**

**OwTheEdge: He's asleep >:(**

**Neo: <command> I apologize, for the inconvenience of me not giving a fuck.**

**OwTheEdge: Bite me.**

**Neo: <command> It might hurt.**

**OwTheEdge: Fuck fine I'll take him home.**

**PumpkinHill: Lmao where has Amy been?**

**MilesPerHour: Huh, I don't know.**

**Neo: <command> Blaze was being suspicious earlier.**

**Rosey: Haha. Im here guys. Do not worry. :)**

**PumpkinHill: That isn't how you normally type.**

**Rosey: Yes it is.**

**PumpkinHill: Whoever fucking kidnapped Amy or whatever, you fucked up, cuz now I know something is off**

**Rosey: Guys. seriously.**

**MilesPerHour: I'm going to her apartment!!!**

**Rosey: I'm sick, I would** **recommen** **d you not to.**

**PumpkinHill: I am coming too**

**Neo: <command> Backup?**

**MilesPerHour: No thank you, Metal. I appreciate it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter was more serious and shorter. I shall make the next longer and less serious. Kinda wanted to push the narrative that there is a story if you squint


	11. The death starts kicking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R̠̠̖̼̊̇͘͝ë̲̥́ą̦̻̓͂͟͢l͙͍̤͋̽͝i̠̘͘s̮̣̰͈̈͐̑̽ṯ̥̚: ̢̨͛͒B̧̞̯̮̝͐͛̇͑͡l̢̩͍̫̆̂̿͘͜͠ả̫̙̻̮̽̿̊͢͞z̢̞͙̔̀ë̱̭͙͎͂́͘͜͞
> 
> Ro̥̩͑̋̾̕͢͜ș̇e̼͖̥͋͐̑y̨̪̜̍͑̚:̭̺͚̉̑̉͛͜ ̲̌AM̭̝̩̟̱̆̈̒̈̕Y̤͚̓͝
> 
> M̧͔̙̊̿i͔̬̭͙̋̓͛̚͜͞l͎͎͙̳̔̒̔͛es̜͔̽͝P̺̭͂͆̔͢ĕ̪̻͠rH̡̄o̡̪͉̰͐͆̚͟͡͝ur͔̮̝͗͆̚:̛͖̮̰̻̌̓͌ ̞̤̂̒T̟͍̄̽aḭ̣̗̊̑͘l͈s̙̞̐̏͢͝
> 
> P̠͕̯̦͒̐̚͝um̼̳͖̯̐͐͘p̣̪͓͓͈̔͗̆̽̉k̘̱̿̿ị̡̩̝̓̔͊n̥̻̉͘H̼̤̖̯͗̿̆͋͢͡ĩ̢̠̜͎̳͛̔̽̃ḽ̜̺͒̋̚l͙̰̪̇͘͝:̼̘̇͊ ̝͓̿͟͠Ḳ͑n͙͓̹̔̒̃͆ͅű̙̪̜͋c̢̮̰͓̈́̒͐̌̈́ͅk̻̩̏̉͘͢l̖͇̥̓͋e̟̗̋́s
> 
> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> Powerhouse: Omega  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MeanBeanMachine: Dr. Robotnik  
> Neo: Metal Sonic  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of hand

_**Fine.** _

_**12:56 PM** _

**SonicSuggests: bitch lasagna**

**MeanBeanMachine: Why are you like Prower?**

**SonicSuggests: bitch lasagna**

**OwTheEdge: That song is old, Sonic.**

**SonicSuggests: t series aint nothin but a bitch lasagna**

**Neo: <command> ...**

**OwTheEdge: See, you're annoying Metal now. Stop**

**Neo: <command> My gratitude. :)**

**SonicSuggests: stop flirting pls :(**

**MilesPerHour: Guys!!! Silver is alive!!**

**SonicSuggests: WHAT NO KILL HIM PLEASE**

**OwTheEdge: Impossible. I decapitated him.**

**MilesPerHour: PLEASE SHE IS NOT WHO SHE SEEMS GUYS PLEASE YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND TIME IS LIMITED RUN**

**MeanBeanMachine: Miles?!**

**SonicSuggests: TAILS????????**

**OwTheEdge: What the fuck, who isn't who she seems? Are you referring to Blaze?**

**OwTheEdge: PROWER?**

**Neo: <command> Tails?**

**Neo: <command> Tails?**

**Neo: <command> Tails?**

**MilesPerHour: My mistake, haha.**

**OwTheEdge: ... tails?**

**MilesPerHour: It was a simple mistake :)**

**SonicSuggests: what in the kentucky fried fuck**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic shut the fuck up**

**SonicSuggests: srry :(**

**MeanBeanMachine: Metal, track him down.**

**Neo: <command acknowledged>**

**MilesPerHour: That is not needed. I am in perfect health.**

**PumpkinHill: GUYS DON'T LISTEN TO HER**

**PumpkinHill: Jk! We're oki doki guys.**

**SonicSuggests: wtf you never talk that way KNUX?**

**AJewelInHistory: Holy fuck???**

**AJewelInHistory: Knux??**

**PumpkinHill: ^^**

**SonicSuggests: Too happy go lucky... And Tails is too professional..**

**OwTheEdge: Metal, find anything?**

**Neo: <command> Rose.**

**OwTheEdge: What about her?**

**PumpkinHill: Haha! I think you should ignore that!! She's right here, with me and Tails!! : >**

**SonicSuggests: WHO R U**

**Neo: <command> ** **Deceased** **.**

**SonicSuggests: OH MY GOD**

**SonicSuggests: AMY????**

**OwTheEdge: Holy shit..**

**MeanBeanMachine: Cause of death, Metal?**

**Neo: <command> Knife to her throat.**

**Neo: <command> Doctor, I will return to the base after I deliver Rose's body to Tails' residence.**

**SonicSuggests: omg I'm gonna cry r u kidding?**

**OwTheEdge: Let go, Sonic.**

**SonicSuggests: OH NO THEY GOT SHADOW TOO**

**OwTheEdge: NO THEY DIDN'T, IDIOT I'VE ALWAYS HATED HER oBVIOUSLY GRR**

**SonicSuggests: oki thats u bby uwu**

**SonicSuggests: AMY NOOOOOoOoOoOoOo**

**AJewelInHistory: Big Red?? Prower??**

**MilesPerHour: We're alright, as is Amy. That is a fake. Metal Sonic is lying to you.** ****

**PumpkinHill: Ye, we're good!**

**OwTheEdge: Holy fuck what the fuck**

**OwTheEdge: MARIA**

**OwTheEdge: Sorry.**

**SonicSuggests: ??**

**OwTheEdge: Accident, I use the microphone to 'type' and I just thought about her again. This kind of reminds me of her.**

**SonicSuggests: please come over please please please please**

**OwTheEdge: I will.**

**SonicSuggests: metal just dropped off her corpse I am gonna puke.**

**AJewelInHistory: Poor Pink..** ****

_**OwTheEdge** _ ****_**removed Realist from Fine.** _

_**OwTheEdge removed MilesPerHour from Fine.** _

_**OwTheEdge removed PumpkinHill from Fine.** _

**MeanBeanMachine: Something tells me this isn't over..**

**.....................................**

_**Team Dark > Team Sonic** _

_**5 PM** _

**Powerhouse: ROUGE, DO NOT STRAY FROM YOUR MISSION.**

**AJewelInHistory: Sorry, Omega. just thinking about Knuckles.**

**OwTheEdge: Rose's corpse was pretty messed up..**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh?**

**Powerhouse: ELABORATE.**

**OwTheEdge: Well, it was very bloody, with the dried blood mainly around the throat. She's wearing Blaze's bracelet, which is odd. Her throat was cut open, the knife was still there. We are attempting to check for fingerprints on one of Prower's machines, because I refused to ask the Doctor.**

**AJewelInHistory: Holy shit**

**Powerhouse: BRUTAL. SHOULD I TELL THE COMMANDER ABOUT THIS?** ****

**OwTheEdge: No. GUN should not be involved.**

**AJewelInHistory: Indeed. G.U.N. does not need this intel.**

**Powerhouse: UNDERSTOOD.**

**OwTheEdge: So anyway, yall heard of SOnic Inflation lmao?**

**AJewelInHistory: Stop running from the fact that Prower, Rose, and Knuxie are gone.**

**OwTheEdge: Haha, no. I will never stop running. Especially if it's during the Zombot virus. Then I'll be a dumbfuck and punch them so I'll get sick like a fucking idiot.**

**AJewelInHistory: We're having a group therapy when our mission is over.**

**OwTheEdge: Goddammit**

**Powerhouse: AGENT SHADOW, COVER ME ON THE EAST.**

**OwTheEdge: Will do, Omega.**

**........**

_**Fine.** _

_**9:58 PM** _

**_OwTheEdge_ ** **_added Powerhouse_ **

**SonicSuggests: whut**

**Powerhouse: I AM E-123 OMEGA.**

**SonicSuggests: oh, howdy Omega.**

**AJewelInHistory: Any conformation on Prower or Knuckles' lives..?**

**MeanBeanMachine: You don't want to see them. You will literally birth out a fucking gun.**

**Neo: <command> Good one, Doctor. I suppose.**

**Neo: <command> Who is 'Powerhouse?'**

**Powerhouse: I AM E-123 OMEGA.**

**Neo: <command> I am Sonic.**

**OwTheEdge: He's Metal Sonic.**

**Neo: <command> sh**

**SonicSuggests: srry bud, im Sonic.**

**Powerhouse: UNDERSTOOD.**

**AJewelInHistory: WE JUST HAD OUR GROUP THERAPY SESSION AND I'M ALREADY CRYING AGAIN NOOOO**

**Powerhouse: HUG?**

**AJewelInHistory: yes i'll come over :(**

**OwTheEdge: How are you holding up, Metal?**

**Neo: <command> I miss Prower.**

**SonicSuggests: wht about me :((**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic, why are you so jealous when I say _anything_ to Metal?**

**SonicSuggests: whatever nvm idc anymore**

**OwTheEdge: Soniccc**

**OwTheEdge: Soniccc**

**OwTheEdge: Damn he's offline.**

**OwTheEdge: Well now I just feel bad.**

**AJewelInHistory: You guys should hug Omega sometime fr fr**

**MeanBeanMachine: no**

**Neo: <command acknowledged>**

**AJewelInHistory: oh wait**

**AJewelInHistory But that wasn't-**

**Powerhouse: DON'T.**

**Neo: <command> A command is a command, E-123.**

**Powerhouse: DON'T.**

**Neo: <command> MY APOLOGIES**

**Powerhouse: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?**

**Neo: <command> ARE YOU MOCKING ME?**

**OwTheEdge: Oh shit he's too much like Sonic**

**OwTheEdge: I love it**

**AJewelInHistory: Dude this is why Big Blue's mad at you. Stupid, stupid hedgehog.**

**OwTheEdge: Ohhhh I get it now.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Metal, return to my base.**

**Meo: <command acknowledged>**

**OwTheEdge: So anyway Wattpad amirite haha**

**SonicSuggests: this is just Wattpad but more professional shut your mouth.**

**OwTheEdge: Damn boy**

**OwTheEdge: Sonic I'm sorry**

**SonicSuggests: hmph**

**SonicSuggests: I forgive you uwu**

**SonicSuggests: yayyayayayayyayayayyayayayayayay**

**OwTheEdge: Aww**

**AJewelInHistory: Weird**

**........**

The cat turned to her companion with a blank face, placing her phone down.

"You should be thankful I went back in time and saved your life. You seriously screwed up this time, Silver. Now we have to kill the rest of them."


	12. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain Mobians are *TEMPORARILY* added... And I am so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SonicSuggests: Sonic  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MeanBeanMachine: Dr. Robotnik  
> Neo: Metal Sonic  
> AJewelInHistory: Rouge
> 
> LeaveMeAlone: ???  
> PikoPiko: ???  
> ImABigKidNow: ???  
> AlienHunter: ???  
> Goggley-Boy: ???  
> CaveTown: ???

_**Fine.** _

_**10 PM** _

**MeanBeanMachine: You're all about to be real mad at me.**

**SonicSuggests: y ddad?**

**MeanBeanMachine: sh**

**MeanBeanMachine: You'll see.**

_**MeanBeanMachine** _ _**added** _ _**LeaveMeAlone** _ _**, CaveTown, ** _ _**PikoPiko** _ _**,** _ _**ImABigKidNow** _ _**,** _ _**AlienHunter** _ _**, and ** _ _**Goggley-Boy.** _

**SonicSuggests: ???**

**LeaveMeAlone: Jesus Christ.**

**PikoPiko: Hey?**

**LeaveMeAlone: JESUS CHRIST**

**ImABigKidNow: uhh wy r snic n ame in mi fone**

**Goggley-Boy: They aren't, Knux. New-Egghead, why did you add us here??**

**SonicSuggests: ... what the fuck**

**AlienHunter: THIS CHAT IS PROBABLY BEING** **MONITORED** **BY THE GOVERNMENT !!?? *ShOCKED EMOJI***

**LeaveMeAlone: Its not. ugh**

**AJewelInHistory: Who...??**

**MeanBeanMachine: Why don't you introduce yourselves, Team?**

**AlienHunter: I'm Sticks . Unless you re the government , then I m Stones. *SHOCKED EMOJI***

**OwTheEdge: Whatever.**

**ImABigKidNow: im nukuls!!**

**Goggley-Boy: *Knuckles. I'm Tails!!**

**LeaveMeAlone: I'm Sonic. Now what the heck.**

**SonicSuggests: ur not Sonic.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Uh, yes I _am._**

**SonicSuggests: actually, i am.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Different dimensions.**

**AJewelInHistory: oh NO**

**AJewelInHistory: NOT THEM**

**MeanBeanMachine: That's right. The Booms and their shitty reality TV show.**

**OwTheEdge: FUCK**

**PikoPiko: How come they can cuss but we can't?!**

**LeaveMeAlone: SHUT UP AMY**

**PikoPiko: I'm sorry**

**SonicSuggests: y would u treat amy that way?! our amys dead!!**

**OwTheEdge: And our Tails. And our Knuckles. And possibly our Blaze and Silver.**

**Neo: <command> Blaze and Silver are not dead.**

**Goggley-Boy: Dang... That's a lot of deaths. Tho, I don't think we have a Blaze and Silver???**

**AJewelInHistory: Everyone, introduce yourselves. BOOM!Team Sonic already did.**

**SonicSuggests: im the Sonic of _this_ dimension, and im dating the Shadow of this dimension!!**

**OwTheEdge: I'm Shadow, part of Team Dark. I'm with Sonic.**

**LeaveMeAlone: What the heck?!**

**PikoPiko: SHADOW?!**

**ImABigKidNow: y do we hayt him agen**

**Goggley-Boy: We don't, we only do in the show. Amy was prolly surprised bc Shadow quit the show and hasn't contacted us since.. Beside visiting Sonic every like, four months.**

**OwTheEdge: I'm not your guys' Shadow. I would never miss an opportunity to work with Sonic.**

**SonicSuggests: but u do flirt with Metal >:(**

**OwTheEdge: Nah**

**Goggley-Boy: Metal Sonic??**

**Neo: <command> Greetings.**

**PikoPiko: METAL?! You've been missing f- nvm forgot u arent the same**

**Neo: <command> Greetings.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Why do you have villains in this group chat??? I mean, I kno they are villains in your world.**

**AJewelInHistory: Sonic and Robotnik are basically friendly rivals at this point. We sure had literal world-wide wars before, but yanno, he stopped. metal sonic has apparently been on our side for a while. robotnik is like a dad to sonic i guess??? And Shadow was never a villain.**

**AlienHunter: who s Robotnik???**

**MeanBeanMachine: Me!!**

**LeaveMeAlone: EGGHEAD HAS A NAME BESIDES EGGMAN??? woah**

**Goggley-Boy: WoahHHHHHH**

**ImABigKidNow: woh**

**PikoPiko: HAHAHHA pretty name, but anyway, I have to go nurse all 12383371 homeless animals and children back to health. :)**

**LeaveMeAlone: Whatever.**

**AJewelInHistory: I am Rouge, Rouge the Bat. I am a treasure hunter, and am part of Team Dark as well as Shadow. I _was_ with Knuckles before he... yeah.**

**Goggley-Boy: Huh.. I don't think there's a version of you from our world**

**LeaveMeAlone: Treasure hunter, huh?**

**ImABigKidNow: wohhh kuul**

**AJewelInHistory: Then there's Omega. he's not on right now, but he's totally the strongest eggman robot ever!! He's on Team Dark.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Debatable.**

**AJewelInHistory: Shut up, he totally is the strongest.**

**OwTheEdge: 100%**

**AlienHunter: You guys have an eggman robot working with ya?? *SHOCKED EMOJI* /PENSIVE/**

**AJewelInHistory: Yes. He deviated after he realized he were to be destroyed. he's the favorite**

**OwTheEdge: WHat??**

**AlienHunter: ok**

**................................**

**PikoPiko: Johnny don't leave me  
**

**Goggley-Boy: You said you'd love me forever.**

**LeaveMeAlone: STOP.**

**OwTheEdge: Honey believe me...**

**Neo: <command> I'll have your heart on a platter.**

**OwTheEdge: Oh yes you will ;)**

**Neo: <command> no**

**SonicSuggests: >:'(**

**PikoPiko: DraMAMAMAMmaMAMAMAM**

**PikoPiko: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHWAEDKHWKUEWDwx**

**LeaveMeAlone: Wait holy ship, he really was flirting with Metal???**

**Goggley-Boy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe**

**ImABigKidNow: i thiynk he wuz jokeng**

**OwTheEdge: I was meaning to tease Sonic.**

**ImABigKidNow: wich**

**OwTheEdge: Mine**

**ImABigKidNow: ur wut**

**OwTheEdge: Nothing. Sonic come over.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Um**

**OwTheEdge: I meant _my_ Sonic.**

**SonicSuggests: ok!!**

**AJewelInHistory: Are you guys doing... 'bf' stuff again?**

**LeaveMeAlone: ???? gross**

**AJewelInHistory: Sex is gross?**

**PikoPiko: We're all ace. Besides our Sonic and Knuckles.**

**AlienHunter: ye**

**AJewelInHistory: Oh, ok! Ace people can date tho**

**Neo: <command> I also feel I would identify as ace.**

**OwTheEdge: Damn**

**SonicSuggests: SHUT UP SHADOW NOW!!!**

**LeaveMeAlone: ... 0-0**

**ImaBigKidNow: uhh**

**Goggley-Boy: ._."**

**AlienHunter: OnO""**

**OwTheEdge: I love you.**

**SonicSuggests: awe u too bby!!! < 3 < 3 < 3**

**AlienHunter: wh**

**.....**

**MeanBeanMachine: Do you guys like video games? Any of you? I bought Metal some as a present and he said he didn't want them.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I LOVE VIDEO GAMES**

**Goggley-Boy: I LOVE VIDEO GAMES!!! HI-**

**PikoPiko: No.**

**AlienHunter: THE GOVERNMENT WATCHES US WHEN WE PLAY VIDEO GAMES!!!**

**SonicSuggests: -.-**

**LeaveMeAlone: NO THEY DON'T!!!!!!!!!**

**MeanBeanMachine:**

**PikoPiko: SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING**

**AJewelInHistory: ...**

**AlienHunter: STHU**

**LeaveMeAlone: WE DON'T CURSE, STICKS**

**OwTheEdge: SHut the fuck up. Right now.**

**CaveTown: Don't you fucking tell him what to do, jackass.**

**SonicSuggests: who r u???**

**AJewelInHistory: Who are you?**

**OwTheEdge: ??**

**MeanBeanMachine: That's their Shadow. He's edgy and hates Sonic and their team for no reason other than plot convenience for their reality show, though they could be hiding a relationship. Who knows.**

**LeaveMeAlone: No way!!!! Me and Knux 4ever!!!**

**AJewelInHistory: I seriously hate this**

**CaveTown: I wouldn't date my Sonic. I do not actually hate him like in the show, but I don't really know him either.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Pls just bring me sleeping pills.**

**CaveTown: Ok.**

**OwTheEdge: Wh?**

**OwTheEdge: Okay.**

**OwTheEdge: Boom!Sonic, if you're cheating on your mans, then I'll kick you into the Julien Robotnik era.**

**LeaveMeAlone: ????**

**LeaveMeAlone: I'm not :(**

**ImABigKidNow: ur not wut**

**LeaveMeAlone: Nothing, sweetie :) u3u**

_**CaveTown: (Message deleted)** _

**SonicSuggests: I think Boom Shadow is jealousss~~**

**CaveTown: No, I'm good. I'm with someone.**

**PikoPiko: ????**

**CaveTown: You know the roboticized version of bandanna-boy Sonic? The one you guys _danced_ at? Him. He's funny.**

**LeaveMeAlone: I'm funny...**

**CaveTown: Not as funny as him.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Where do you guys even get robot actors for the show?? Do you get them from somewhere and program them?**

**LeaveMeAlone: Nah, our Egghead is actually good behind the scenes of the show. We've known for a while we're one of the only dimensions where the usual villains aren't actually bad and it's an act... Besides Metal Sonic, he went rogue and left. Our Egghead builds them for us, and then whenever their done on the show they leave to do their own thing, or stay in the village.**

**Goggley-Boy: Yeah. That's why we were like, 'why do you guys have villains in your chat?'**

**Neo: <command> I also went rogue in this dimension, but I have always been a villain before Miles reprogramemd me.**

**MeanBeanMachine: WHAT??**

**MeanBeanMachine: Know what? I don't mind anymore. Poor kid's dead.**

**LeaveMeAlone: Oh yeah... sorry for your guys' losses.**

**SonicSuggests: ugh just go**

**OwTheEdge: hhhhhhhhhh**

**MeanBeanMachine: So about those games...**

**LeaveMeAlone: ME!!!**

**PikoPiko: PlEASE DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM**

**AlienHunter: grrr**

**Goggley-Boy: MEE!!!??**

**ImABigKidNow: me?**

**MeanBeanMachine: Giving it to Boom!Knuckles. He's the only honest and pure one out of the god-forsaken, egotistical, hellhole you call a team on camera, and still the only pure one off screen. The rest of you are just... Normal. Besides Amy and Sticks, I guess. I'll send the games through a portal.**

**AlienHunter: I ve been role playing this whole time lol I m normal dw**

**PikoPiko: I AM NORMAL????**

**LeaveMeAlone: Dear god...**

**CaveTown: hhhhhhhhhhh -~-**

**OwTheEdge: Doctor please.**

**LeaveMeAlone: bro please**

_**CaveTown** _ _**left.** _

_**MeanBeanMachine** _ _**removed LeaveMeAlone, PikoPiko, AlienHunter, Goggley-Boy, and ImABigKidNow.** _

**OwTheEdge: Thank fuck. That was confusing.**

**AJewelInHistory: Imagine being a reader of this story, Shad.**

**OwTheEdge: ???**

**SonicSuggests: omg i fucking hate them dad never add them again pls**

**MeanBeanMachine: Yep.**

**Neo: <command> E-123 Omega has been unsettlingly silent.**

**AJewelInHistory: You're right.. ill check up on him. I know he was on a mission.**

**SonicSuggests: c yall later.**

**OwTheEdge: Bye.**

**Neo: <command> Bye.**

**AJewelInHistory: see yaaall**

**MeanBeanMachine: Bye.**

**.....**

_**OwTheEdge is starting a ** _ _**group call!** _

**[** **Join}**

**SonicSuggests: ???**

**OwTheEdge: Join.**

**MeanBeanMachine: Should I join too? Or would you prefer if I didn't?**

**OwTheEdge: For the fucking- just join everyone.**

Sonic stared at his phone in confusion. It was a group video call, and everyone was on.

Except for Omega and Rouge.

He could see on Shadow's little screen, he looked to be in great despair. Metal's expression was blank as always, but Sonic could have _sworn_ there was a bit of emotion in his eyes. Robotnik's camera was off. Sonic turned his off as well, but was immediately halted.

"Sonic, please, I need to see you." He was starting to get freaked out, as Shadow spoke the first word in about five minutes of silence, his voice quiet and masking sadness. His voice was strained, as though he had been crying. Sonic chuckled weakly, turning his camera back on. "So, what's the haps..?" He'd asked, looking to the side so he wouldn't have to see Shadow's face.

"Rouge went out looking for Omega," Shadow began, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robotnik leave the call and appear behind Metal, "and... She found him. He was completely destroyed, that's what she told me. Then she warned me.. Of Silver. She was screaming for me to 'run,' before the call cut. I found them in Mystic Jungle... Well, I found Omega and Rouge. Needless to say, blood and oil."

Robotnik freezed, covering his mouth with a hand. He looked down, as if in respect, or sadness, or even guilt. Shadow had shut his eyes tightly, tears daring to spill through. Metal Sonic had closed his eyes, and Sonic didn't even know he could do that. He felt tears running down his muzzle as he realized he was _finally_ forced to accept the deaths of his friends.

Yes, Tails was gone. His brother-figure ever since he'd found him as a child, sobbing on Mobius as he'd been rejected love from his family, as he'd been rejected to live on the streets.

Yes, Knuckles was gone. His best friend ever since he'd met him on Angel Island in kahoots with Robotnik through manipulation. His best friend who had changed so much, who had become a great, yet drug-ruined man.

Yes, Amy was gone. The girl who'd fallen for him through her tarot cards' promises of a hero who'd love her. A friend who'd he'd come to know as abusive, turned sweet and sane.

Yes, Omega and Rouge were gone. The two he'd come to know through Shadow. Rouge, being a flirty tease and helping him through so much anxiety, and Omega, who'd sparred with him so many times, and needless to say, never seemed to know what the word 'mercy' meant.

Sonic screamed in anger, ignoring the concerned faces of the three in the call, and stood. He ran out into the hall, throwing the object against Tails' Tungsten door. Ever time it'd hit the floor, he'd pick it up and throw it again.

Eventually, it was destroyed and Sonic fell to his knees to sob helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out... Barely anyone is left...
> 
> Discord: SlipperyIceDragon#2006


	13. Just you wait until the end lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly Sonic rp is actually kinda fun no cap.
> 
> We're nearing the end of our story, prolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo: Metal Sonic  
> SonicNewNumber: Sonic  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> 

_**Fine.** _

_**12:43 PM** _

_ **OwTheEdge** **added SonicNewNumber** _

_**SonicNewNumber changed their name to kms** _

**OwTheEdge: No.**

**_kms changed their name to BIGFUN_**

**OwTheEdge: Heathers? Nice.**

**BIGFUN: yes**

**OwTheEdge: Can we talk about your mental breakdown?**

**BIGFUN: no**

**OwTheEdge: Understood.**

**Neo: <command=error> I suggest we do talk about it.**

**OwTheEdge: He doesn't want to.**

**BIGFUN: i dont want to**

**Neo: <command=error> Understood.**

**BIGFUN: anyways yall heard of sonic inflation lmao**

**OwTheEdge: I have a question.**

**BIGFUN: ask away**

**OwTheEdge: Do either if you know anyone who goes by 'mefiles-'**

**Neo: <command=error> Mephiles the Dark, aka, Mephistopheles. He is the split mind of Solaris with Iblis. He is the mind and will.**

**OwTheEdge: Holy shit, I think Silver**

**OwTheEdge: nvm**

**BIGFUN: ???**

**OwTheEdge: I think he fucked him**

**BIGFUN: wtf**

**Neo: <command=error> Silver needs to be destroyed.**

**BIGFUN: wait he kept calling me the 'iblis trigger'**

**Neo: <command=error> Bull.**

**OwTheEdge: Nah the only trigger you are is for this c**

**BIGFUN: bby stop**

**Neo: <command=error> For what?**

**BIGFUN: wait y does that say error**

**OwTheEdge: For this cock ayyyy**

**Neo: <command=error> Erasing that from my internal storage.**

**OwTheEdge: Ayyyyyy**

**BIGFUN: -~- ily but stop**

**OwTheEdge: No.**

**OwTheEdge: Ayyy.**

**BIGFUN: when I taste a kia baby I still see ya**

**OwTheEdge: I will personally get you schizophrenia medicine.**

**Neo: <command=error> Holy shit**

**BIGFUN: fck u ima go play mc**

**OwTheEdge:** **Terraria**

**BIGFUN: dont make a snapcube reference**

**Neo: <command=error> Hahahaha, ONE!**

**BIGFUN: ur not cool anymore**

**OwTheEdge: Yes he is.**

**BIGFUN: ugh**

**Neo: <command=error> My apologies, Sonic.**

**BIGFUN: o shii**

**OwTheEdge: Who's Auto-Fiona** ****

**BIGFUN: so anyway id like to interrupt this video to introduce our sponsor, raid shadow legends**

**OwTheEdge: No NordVPN**

**Neo: <command> ** **ExpressVPN** **.**

**BIGFUN: kill me i cant do anything right**

**OwTheEdge: Who's Sally Acorn**

**Neo: <command=error> I haven't seen the Doctor in a myriad of hours.**

**OwTheEdge: Oh fuck**

**BIGFUN: NO**

**BIGFUN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Neo: <command=error> I never said he was dead.**

**BIGFUN: HEAVILY IMPLIED?!**

**OwTheEdge: I regret to say he is most likely dead. Stupid Silver.**

**Neo: <command=error> Fuck. At least I'm free. And Scratch and Grounder. But now I have to destroy Bocoe.**

**BIGFUN: i loaf scratch and grounder bro**

**OwTheEdge: What the hell**

**BIGFUN: theyre so fucking stupid tho**

**Neo: <command=error> And even so, they're the only ones besides Zavok who actually care what the Doctor thinks.**

**BIGFUN: Sega butchered Zavok and so many other characters even me**

**OwTheEdge: I am included in the** **plethora** **of butchered characters.**

**BIGFUN: baldy mc nose hair. fucking kill me**

**OwTheEdge: Stop**

**BIGFUN: ok**

**Neo: <command=error> Damn**

**BIGFUN: i just realized ur cussing???**

**Neo: <command=error> An overwhelming amount of things have been happening to my database coding.**

**OwTheEdge: Holy shit they're coming for you next guys pls just uh can we all meet up somewhere???**

**Neo: <command=error> Where?**

**BIGFUN: my place?**

**OwTheEdge: Yes.** ****

**Neo: <command=error> I will be there.**

The first thing Shadow noticed when he made his way to the house was what sounded like fighting.

He stepped up the steps, hearing the sound of something being thrown at the wall. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly stepped in. 

Silver.

Sonic had been being thrown around the room because of Silver's telekinesis.

Shadow felt rage boiling up inside him, lashing forward to tackle the two-quilled hedgehog. Silver dropped the blue hedgehog, who lay motionless on the floor.

Shadow punched the silver hedgehog multiple times in the face, feeling satisfied at the blood soon pouring out of his nose. Silver screamed in pain, kicking the dark hedgehog and using his telekinesis to throw him off and at the wall.

Shadow looked over slowly to see his blue blur's emerald eyes were opening, dazed and tired, his fur littered with blood, staring almost _through_ Shadow. He felt tears well up in his eyes, being thrown around the same way Sonic had been.

The only thing he registered while in the air was hitting a photo of him and Sonic, causing the photo to fall and the glass to crack dramatically.

Eventually, Shadow was dropped. , falling off of the flipped over couch as he landed on it. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, to see Blaze reaching out toward him with a blank expression. He squinted his eyes, reaching his hand out to hers. Backup!

it immediately backfired, as Blaze grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach and head, dropping him over by Sonic, who was shaking, and slowly bleeding to death. Shadow knew his fate would be the same soon after.

He watched as Blaze walked over to Silver and gave him a fist bump, then a kiss. Shadow tiredly narrowed his eyes in confusion. Since when-?

He felt the nausea and dizziness take over him, and jolted as he felt someone grab his hand, and heard them pull themselves closer to him. He became worried, not wanting to get hurt again, but was calmed as he saw the beautiful face of the cobalt.

The other seemed close to death, and he felt his own heart slowing.

Sonic held his hand tightly, tears spilling over his eyes as he leaned in for their final kiss. Shadow closed his eyes, and not a minute after he felt the other's lips on his own, he went limp.


	14. e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonicDreams: Sonic  
> Powerhouse: Omega  
> OwTheEdge: Shadow  
> MeanBeanMachine: Dr. Robotnik  
> Neo: Metal Sonic  
> FlyingDiva: Rouge  
> SelfSufficient: Amy  
> BIGSmart: Tails  
> PumpkinHill: Knuckles

Robotnik stared down at his phone with a faint smile. He was happy to see _them_ happy again.

_**"OwTheEdge: You're a fucking simp.** _

_**Neo: <command> Says you.** _

_**FlyingDiva: OHHH SHIT!"** _

He sighed. Maybe he should use his memory wiping device on himself... No, no, he needed to remember the things that they did not...

He did feel _very_ guilty that he had to kill Silver and Blaze in the process... But now that the gang only had false memories he implanted of them all saving the world together by defeating the two and Mephiles, everything was back to normal. He was glad to see them all smile again.

He typed a quick message before setting his phone down, and holding his head in his hands. At least he was able to make Knuckles stop his bad drug habits.

At least he was able to reverse time. 

These Mobians would be the death of him, wouldn't they?

.............................................

**_Heroes!!!_ **

**_2:34 AM_ **

**BIGSmart: Do you guys wanna have a little party???**

**OwTheEdge: For what?**

**BIGSmart: Rouge and Knuckles' 2 year anniversary duhhhhh!**

**PumpkinHill: Will there be... Weed**

**FlyingDiva: bby pls**

**SonicDreams: no! not more rehab :((**

**OwTheEdge: Knuckles, fuck no. If you make my boyf cry I will literally rip off your nose, shove it up your ass, and then scoop out all of your organs and feed them to the homeless.**

**SelfSufficient: WOMAN**

**PowerHouse: IT WAS VERY EMOTIONAL TO SEE YOU FINALLY COME OUT OF REHABILITATION WITH YOUR ISSUES RESOLVED. PLEASE DO NOT GO BACK.**

**Neo: <command> Guardian, please.**

**PumpkinHill: Fucking idiots, I'm just messin lmao**

**SonicDreams: die**

**Neo: <command> Good one.**

**PumpkinHill: Thanks, man**

**FlyingDiva: I hadn't even realized it was our two year! How forgetful of me!!! I'm sorry, Knuckieee**

**PumpkinHill: It's ok!**

**FlyingDiva: It's not okayyyy :(**

**OwTheEdge: Damn Rouge, you really have changed.**

**FlyingDiva: What? a lot has happened.**

**OwTheEdge: My point still stands, fucko.**

**SonicDreams: uve also changed, shadzy**

**OwTheEdge: I have, baby?**

**Neo: <command> He is correct. You have become more disrespectful, ** **surprisingly** **. The only people you seem to respect anymore are me and Sonic. And you crave his attention 24/7 now, and are quite clingy anymore. It can make him uncomfortable how you recently always want his approval on everything you do. Perhaps it's the memory of almost losing him, and the illusion you still believe that the others had something to do with this all even though that's just a coping mechanism for you to feel whole again.**

**PumpkinHill: Who likes choccy milk :)**

**SonicDreams: ew wtf gross shove it up ur assholeeeeeeee DX**

**OwTheEdge: Oh, me neither then.**

**SonicDreams: he does hes just saying that bc i dont**

**OwTheEdge: Sorry, baby. I'll try to go back to how I used to be.**

**SelfSufficient: WOMAN**

**ImABigKidNow: I like strawberry soda sjsjdkfkfmmd**

**PumpkinHill: Grape soda!**

**FlyingDiva: This isn't a funny chapter sorry :(**

**OwTheEdge: what**

...............................

**"Father?"** The man heard the robotic voice from the doorway, and he softened as he waved Metal in. The robotic Hedgehog walked in and sat beside him on a chair. **"Father. why do you seem to be in so much distress as of late? You act as if something that could only be described as the opposite of serendipity has happened, and I am unsure what that event is. I am growing increasingly concerned."** Ivo turned to him with a sigh, patting his head. "It's just guilt, Metal. I feel guilty for removing so many of their traumatic memories and replacing them with false victories.. And I feel bad for letting _you_ keep them, I can see the way you nervously whirr when they talk about their fabricated victory."

Metal looked up. **"I believe you are doing the correct thing. They don't deserve to have to go through those traumatic moments, and I can tell the murders of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog have been nagging at you, have they not, father?"** Eggman nodded slowly, rubbing his temples. His robotic son placed his hand on his.

"I just.. Hope they don't find out."

Something flashed in Metal's eyes, as he simply nodded, bidding his creator farewell.

.................................

**SonicDreams: but ye phone sex does sound cool, shadz we should try sumtime**

**OwTheEdge: Why not.**

**FlyingDiva: The first time I did it it was really sensual. It was with this one guy I can't remember the name of.**

**BIGSmart: Why are you guys talking about this, I'm literally a kid.**

**OwTheEdge: Shut up, please.**

**PumpkinHill: We really shouldn't talk about our sexual experiences in a group chat.**

**Neo: <command> ..... I'm scarred.**

**OwTheEdge: I'm sorry, Metal.**

**SonicDreams: hhhhh**

**FlyingDiva: it's fun tho**

**SelfSufficient: WOMAN**

**PumpkinHill: But it's still odd.**

**MeanBeanMachine: What the FUCK are you guys talking about?**

**SonicDreams: o hey dad**

**Neo: <command> He's still my father.**

**SonicDreams: hes totally mine**

**OwTheEdge: Gr**

**FlyingDiva: Hey, Doctor**

**PumpkinHill: Hello!**

**BIGSmart: sashaajsjnswhasdjjas**

**PowerHouse: cbt**

**MeanBeanMachine: Have you guys heard of that dimension where the Knights of The Round Table is mobian-Ized?**

**SonicDreams: o yeah I went there!**

**OwTheEdge: Are me and Sonic in it and married?**

**FlyingDiva: No, Shadow**

**BIGSmart: But they are seriously pining**

**MeanBeanMachine: I k n o w w h o w e c a n a d d n o w**


End file.
